Shocked Into The Past!
by AnimeRockzzz
Summary: Betrayed by the one I loved and trust... Now stuck in the past, blasted into someones body with my very soul, working as a personal caretaker under a little boy, with 5 others and trying to find a way to get back to the future? Just what is happening to me?
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

1. S.h.o.c.k I.n.t.o T.h.e P.a.s.t!

...Chapter 1...

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Language, a little violent and blood.**_

_**Hey people out there! This is my first Kuro fic so I hope that you guys will like it! I love writing it a lot and I hope that you guys will like reading my story :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, just the plot and my oc XD**_

_**Now on with the story!~**_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

_Knock, knock!_

"Five more minutes mom..." A raven haired girl muttered out, turning to her side to make herself comfortable before trying to fall back asleep.

"Wake Up Sleepy Head~! You don't want to be late for your interview, do you?" a gentle, cheerful voice called out at the other side of the door.

Yawning widely, the sleepy girl opened one of her eyes tiredly to look up at her dark blue ceiling. Stretching her arms and finally opening both her eyes, the tired-out lady peered at her digital alarm clock and all of a sudden, she felt a burst of energy rushing into her.

Just to make sure she did not see wrongly because of not having her spectacles or contact lens on, she grabbed her alarm clock, got her spectacles on and then, looked deadpanned at that little machine before widening her light greenish eyes.

"WA... WAHH! I AM SOO LATE! MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" the girl shouted out.

Not waiting for a reply, that short haired lady shot up from her position, particularly jumping off her decent sized bed, causing her black and white cat to screech in surprise. She gave her cat an apologic look while the cat went back to try and get some sleep.

She then rushed towards her wooden carved cabinet, flipping through her clothing and picking out the dress she bought specially for this interview and wore it.

She walked to her large mirror and looked at herself, turning from left to right to get a better view on how she looked in that dress.

_Humm... This dress is too short for me. Aha! A pair of tights should do the trick._

Smiling widely at her 'brilliant' idea, she flipped her cabinet upside down just to find the tights that suit her pretty and short dress.

After putting them on, she flew into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, brushing her hair at the same time and grumbling about why she did not wake up sooner.

She then washed her face, putting on contact lens, quickly applied a light make-up without lipstick and grabbed her handbag.

Before she went dashing down to the living room, she went over to Kimberly and kissed it on its forehead, beaming broadly.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Kimberly is Christabel's best friend since her 5th birthday.

Although it is a little tattered and old looking, she tried her very best to keep it in a condition by sewing back the button that represents the bunny's eye that is not covered by an eye patch when it comes loose, patching holes with stiches of the needles and showering it with love when she is able to.

This toy bunny was a gift from her mother. Her grand aunt was the one who originally owned the bunny. She than passed it to Christabel's grandmother for safe keeping.

After years have past, Christabel's grandmother passed it to her mother, and the bunny was passed downed to Chris herself.

It is a sad thing to know that her grandmother died out of old age. As for her grand aunt, she seriously do not know what happened to her. Did she die in a car crash? In a fire? Did she die young or old?

Nobody knows, not even her grandmother, grand-aunt's closest kin knows.

Christabel's mother told Chris that Chris's grandmother last saw her younger sister when grand aunt placed that very bunny which is on Christabel's bed right now onto Christabel's grandmother's hand, telling her that it is a very important toy that needs to be kept properly.

She also added that this toy is specially made by a man that she loves and that she cherish it a lot.

There's just one thing Chris still doesn't understand. Why did her grand aunt pass the rabbit to her younger sister when she loves it so dearly?

Oh, and just so you know, that bunny is named after her grand aunt, Kimberly, to remember and to let her know that she is still loved even though she is in heaven.

Closing her bedroom door, she ran down the stairs and took two ready-made sandwiches and a bottle of apple juice.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

"Morning mom, morning dad. Bye mom, bye dad, bye sis."

"Morning, darling~. Next time, please wake up earlier or put an alarm or something."

"Okay mom. I stayed up all night to finish up editing my piece of writing and writing inside my diary so... I didn't sleep that well."

"Chris, do you want me to drive you to the studio today?"

"Big sister, good luck! I will be rooting for you!~"

"Thanks Katey! But no thanks, dad. I better be off now! Enjoy your breakfast! Oh, and remember to help me feed Allio!"

Stepping of the house, Christabel started to jog towards the studio's direction.

_Just another 5 minutes jog and I'll be there!_

**Christabel's Pov**

I stopped on my tracks when the traffic light glowed red and I started to take a mouth-full of my sandwich while looking around.

Seeing the cars pass by in blurs, a gigantic board near a construction site and at some random people standing around, waiting for the red light to turn green as well.

I stared at the board for quite some time before snapping out of it.

I wonder why that factory is opened again. It's been like... 124 years since that factory closed down! I wonder why happen to the person who had that factory.

My eyes travelled around the streets until they suddenly widened in an unnatural size which is a little bit too wide when I saw a couple being very lovey-dovey with each other.

A little too intimate to my liking.

I could not actually believe what is being displayed in front of me right now. I squinted my eyes at the twosome to confirm my suspicion. Apparently, my thought was... Correct.

_Al... Alfrend... Why? Who is that girl? Why... Why are they particularly hugging each other...?_

When the green man shone, I quickly sprinted to the two and Alfrend looked down at me, with a very shocked expression.

_Please tell me she's your sister... Please... _were the thoughts that ran through my head while I ran to their sides.

That lady clinging onto him smirked at me before asking Alfrend who I am with her seductive voice.

Yuck! Well, at least to my opinion. And because of that, I'm _**very**_ sure that that woman is not his sister anymore.

Studying her features, I feel that well... No offence but she looks like a whore with all that thick and heavy make-up and her super short and tight dress.

You may feel that I'm a mean asshole or something but hey, look at her in my shoes and you will understand why I'm mean and pissed off.

Alfrend looked at me before turning to that whoever it is. Instead of saying that I'm his girlfriend, he said that I am just a friend!

I could not believe my ears.

Just a friend?! He even called that... That _wench_ his _darling_!

"What? Why, Alfrend? You... You _do_ know who _I_ am, right?"

_"I do not want to have anything that have YOU involved. We are done. Can't you see I'm busy with my NEW girlfriend? Get lost!'_

He spat, not even looking into my eyes as he spoke.

Tears grew in both my eyes as I death glared at that woman.

She flinched under my glaze and hid behind the guy whom I loved and cared so much about, acting as though I just threatened to kill her with a knife.

Well, I _did_ thought of that when I took a close look at her just then.

I successfully blinked away the hot, salty tears from my eyes, glaring as hard as I could while Alfrend stood in front of that woman, looking at me with a warning stare.

I went to Alfrend and pulled him to the less crowded side of the pathway and asked with a hiss, "What is this all about, _Alfrend Phillips_?"

"You know what Christabel? Let's break up. We are over. This time, it's real."

The hot tears I tried so hard to blink away appeared in my eyes again when I heard those words coming out from him. His words was just like bullets, leaving me very much wounded. Why? Why is he doing this to me?

"Wh... What are you talking about Alfrend? Why? Did... Did I do something wrong? If I did, please, let me change. I can change and I will for you!"

He stared into my watery eyes with his stern and serious looking ones, putting both his hands on my shoulders and telling me in a more gentle way.

"Chris, don't cry. I am the one who is in the wrong. You are fine the way you are now. It's just that I fell in love with another girl. Just to be frank, you are not my type of 'tea'. Plus, you are not as pretty as my current girlfriend, you are quite a crybaby and you are childish and immature, so suck it up and find a better man for yourself."

"Hey! Come on... I can... Can be pretty if I want to! I can... Try and control my emotions and... How am I childish and immature? Enlighten me please..."

"How can you be pretty if you don't even put lipstick? You said many times that you will control your emotions but you still fail. How are you childish and immature? You keep keeping that stupid rag toy with you and treat it as though it is even more important than me. You don't even let me hold your hand, not to mention that you wouldn't let me touch you. I had enough of you."

Pfft... Like how mature can that slut be? Well, maybe she has a nicer figure, she lets him touch her all over and her chest is a little bigger than mine... Okay, I lied! Her chest is five times larger than mine! Damn it...

"... I can change them all... But! That toy is not stupid! Just please, give me one more chance. Just one! Why would you choose her as your girlfriend? I can be better than that slutty whore or bitch or whatever she is!"

Alfrend eyes narrowed in anger when he heard me calling his girlfriend a 'whore and bitch' and so, he glared at me. Hard. I flinched back with hurt and I was speechless.

He actually _glared_ at me! To think he used to be so nice...

"Remember, never, _ever_ let me see you again. Disappear from my sight. I actually never really loved you.

You were just my _toy_, like a _pawn and a house cleaner_.

But now, you are just nothing but a bother to me.

I can throw _you_ away when I want to and do whatever I want because you are _not _important to me."

He spat with a hiss, raising his voice at the stressed words.

As Alfrend turned away to get his girlfriend, I couldn't help but pull his arm by pulling his sleeve fabric.

He stopped abruptly, eyes filled with burning flames, he pressed his lips into a fine line and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

" . .Now."

I shooked my head hard and closed my eyes tightly, grabbing the fabric of his sleeves even more tightly.

He then did something I didn't think he would do. He suddenly pushed me towards a construction site right in front of the big board I saw just a few minutes ago.

He then harshly used his hand to shove me towards the board as hard as he could because of anger, allowing my head to get in contact with the board.

After that huge board collided with my head, I felt myself being electricuted.

Soon after, I felt an excruciating pain on my head and something hot and wet started to flow down it.

My hand reached to my head, touching the wet part and bringing it down.

_Blood...?_

The smell of iron hit my nose like a bullet train, making me feel nauseous.

My vision blurred drastically, and it turned black occasionally. Seeing Alfrend's eyes wide open and his girlfriend's terrified expression, I know that I am in a very bad shape.

Slowly, Alfrend shakily sprinted off to the other direction with his girlfriend and... He didn't spare a glance at me anymore, leaving me there all alone... Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I weakly and unsuccessfully raise my hand to reach for the two fading figures. At least help me get an ambulance or something...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

I was engulfed in darkness for a moment, before being able to open my eyes with difficulty to see an old fashion yet well-dressed young lady looking into my eyes worrily with her own bright green ones.

As my vision continued to drop drastically fast, I could not see that lady as clearly as I could seconds ago. I could only make out a foggy image of a yellow-haired girl in a... Carriage? People started to crowd around me while I felt that I was lifted into the carriage with my vision blurring.

After which, that lady fade off my vision and I was plunged into darkness... Again...

* * *

_**Soo... I hope that you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think of this chap :)**_

_**Peace out!**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saved

_**2. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**_

_**...Chapter 2...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Language, Ooc-ness**_

_**Thank you all for the review, favourites and follows for my story! I really appreciate it a lot and I hope that you guys would continue to follow my story :D**_

_**Oh, btw, Christabel's great grandaunt plays a VERY big role in the story and I know that the part about Kimberly the rabbit is quite confusing but bear with me until the next few chapters kay? I'm sure that by then all you questions will be answered. :)**_

_**Okay, enough of the blabbering and on with the story!... Right after this disclaimer :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I, AnimeRockzzz, hereby declare that I do not own Kuroshitsuji and if I did, there would be a third season for the anime version. XD**_

**Christabel's Pov**

_What the... What's with these images...? Al... Alfrend with another... Girl... Alfrend... Pushing me... Blood... No!_

I jerked upwards, sitting up straight, eyes wide open, panting loudly, sweating profusely and feeling lots of pain on my head.

My hands rose up to touch my head and instead of touching my hair, I felt a soft fabric on it. Then I noticed that I was not in my clothing anymore.

Instead, I was in a pearly-white piece of shirt which is a little too large for me, and it reaches right above my knee.

I then began to focus on my surroundings and I gaped in awe, looking at how big the room was.

_Wow... Awesome! I never thought that I would ever get to be in such a big room..._

_Wa-wa-wait a minute... Where am I? Oh Crap... Am I in... He... Heaven?... Oh goodness... Well, whatever. Since I'm a goner, I might as well accept what god just gave me. Now,-_

I inwardly smirked before continuing,

_-It's time to explore!_

I shifted to the small table beside the bed and started to look for my spectacles. Slowly, I can't help but feel... Well, surprised. I do not need my spectacles at all!

_Maybe I'm having my contact lens on._

I tried hard, trying to get and even find the contact lens. After finding, the result is negative.

Humm... Wow... I wonder if kami is nice to me or not. Now that I don't need something I need to put on everyday and I have such a gigantic and not to mention, classic house! Yet, why must karma let me die like this? Making Alfrend kill me is a nightmare...

_sigh..._

Whatever... Moving on, to somewhere outside this room!

I climbed off the huge sized bed, swaying my long hair around as I walked towards the do-

Wait a minute... Long Hair. Long... Hair...

LONG HAIR?! Bu-bu-but!... I cut my hair recently, about a month ago! How... How come my hair is... Long?

I rushed to the large oval mirror, opening my eyes wide as they quiver and shake a little.

No... No no no no no! Hell no! Freak freak freak freak! KAMI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHO AM I?! . . . .ME.K.A.M. . .HELL...

After calming down from my 'shock attack' by breathing in and out hard, I stared into the mysterious person who coincidentally looks like me, except that _she_ has longer hair and that her eyes are... Sparkly black in colour.

Another problem is that I look like my younger self which is about me being a 17 or 18 year old and still having a baby face.

For some reason, I feel that the person I'm looking at is someone I've seen before in a picture grandmother gave me to see. Having a little flashback of that picture, I feel a little pain knocking on my head again.

Dismissing the strange thought out of my mind, I rubbed my forehead, feeling my headache even worse then just now.

Looking up to my head, noticing a fade red stain on one part of the bandage which made me once again widen 'my' eyes and a soft gasp escaped my lips.

"Oh bummers... Better find some bandages to cover up."

Giving the mirror one last glance, I trotted towards the two-sided door and pushed down the handle to open the door up.

I began to wonder around, and soon, I found myself lost in the corridors, muttering to myself that I'm a useless person who can't even get things right like going to find bandages.

After reprimanding myself, I looked around once more, feeling like a helpless 'little' girl lost in a gigantic house... No a _mansion_ to be exact!

Soon after thinking that thought, I heard some sounds of people's voice muffling at the other side of a door which is quite large.

Out of curiosity, I placed both my hands at one door and plopped my ear in between my hands, trying to figure out just who is inside.

All I could make out from the words which muffled through the door was : Mother, please, why, yes, inform and phantomhive.

Though I could barely hear a thing, I am confident that the person in the room is a girl as she has a high-pitch and cute girly voice.

I continued to try and get more information by pressing my ear a little harder against the door when the door was pushed opened. By me. Damn.

My eyes widen as I fell face first on the floor, creating a 'thud' sound, afraid to lift my head up because of the embarrassment and my nose hurts...

"Oh my! Are you okay miss?" a more mature voice sounded out.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? I can get my famil-"

I shot up on my feet, feeling no need to get a doctor for such a minor thing.

"Look! I'm fine. See? Thanks for the concern but I am seriously fine." I grinned widely, spinning around a few times to show her that I'm fine.

"Phew... I thought something really happened to you! Anyways, Hi! My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Milfold but you can call me Lizzy. What's yours?" Elizabeth asked, stretching out her hand and watching me with her big bright eyes.

I hesitatingly went to shake her hand before saying, "Hi. My name is Christabel, Christabel Defille. You can call me Chris though." and smiled after finishing my sentence.

For some strange reason again, I thought that I've heard that surname before... I'll think about it next time when my headache eases.

She looked up to my head, gasping a little and immediately asked her servant to get another bandage for me to change. Her servant nodded and scattered outside of this room.

To think this room is larger than I expected! It should be the living room but does living rooms' have many shelves of books there? I don't think so.

Meanwhile, the gir- "It's Lizzy! _pouts_" I mean Lizzy invited me to sit on a two sitter grand-looking sofa and plopping herself on the seat too.

"I was soo worried about you! I'm so sorry my carriage-driver did not drive properly and hit you..."

_So that's what happened... Hey... Wait a second... What the heck? I thought Alfrend was the one who pushed me onto a board and hit me, not a carriage that hit me... What on earth is going on?_

"And, my mother said no..."

"huh? Pardon me but what did you say? Could you repeat again?"

"You didn't listen to me! Never mind. What I said just now was that I sent you straight here to my estate when you were hit down. I was soo worried about you! You were unconscious for 2 days and today, I called up my mother to ask you if I could keep you here as a servant of mine but my mother said that I have a servant already and do not need another one so the answer is... No."

I am confused from the starting when she began talking. Why is she so familiar? Oh right, she is the person I saw before I fainted.

"She said that I cannot keep you here so, I thought that I can let you stay at my fiancé's estate! My mother accepted my request and I'm confident that he'll allow you to stay with my persuasion." She grinned widely at the thought of her cute fiancé.

She immediately went over to an old well-designed yet new telephone that is white in colour with gold outlines around it and called someone.

Wow. And I thought that type of telephones were outdated.

From my seat, I could hear squealing cheerfully and when she ended the call, she dashed to me, hugging me and her eyes were widely opened and they shone like stars.

I sweat dropped as she continued to blabber some stuff about and how cute I would look in dress. She also added, saying that her cute fiancé will be fetching me to his estate tomorrow.

"Erm... Can I ask you a question?"

"No problem! What is it?"

"what year is it?"

"You forgot? I think that the blow on your head has a pretty bad effect on you. Anyways, it's the year 1886, the 28 of August."

_..._

…

…

… _Oh, mother of god... Seriously? Damn it all... Me and my stupid screwed up life! And I thought it was the 28 of August 2012!_

_**There you have it! Now, the replying of reviews!**_

_**xxx4EverAlonexxx: Thank you for reading my story and telling me my mistakes! I already fixed the problem and I hope that you like this chapter~ XD**_

_**I hope you guys like it and that you guys will be kind enough to leave a review for me? I would greatly appreciate it if you do that :D**_

_**Those who review will get an Allio stuff toy! Btw, Allio is the cat Chris owns :3 Meow~**_


	3. Chapter 3:What! 124 years back in time?

_**3. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**_

_**...Chapter3...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Ooc-ness**_

_**Seriously guys? So many people read my story! I'm soo happy! XD I really need to thank you guys for reading my story because it makes me feel happy and fluffy inside :3**_

_**I am terribly sorry for the shortness in the chapter and forgive me? I am also sorry if there are any mistakes because I don't have a beta reader :l Forgive me for that too? Hehe...**_

_**Thank you **__xxx4everAlonexxx__** for reviewing my story! Of course you get the cat :D Here you go~ *mails the toy to you***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in ANY WAYS. There you have it.**_

* * *

**Christabel's Pov**

_Wh... What? 1...8...8...8? Isn't it 2012? What is going on?_

I feel my eyes quiver and my mouth hang open in shock as I registered everything I've heard with difficulty.

I seriously cannot believe what I heard, otherwise, I would have taken in everything with ease.

"What's wrong Chris?"

"..."

"My lady, I have the bandages with me!"

"He-Hello? Chris, are you okay?"

"..."

"Paula, pl... Please that Christabel to the guest room. Sh... She's not well."

"Yes, my lady. This way please, miss."

"..."

I slowly followed the servant like a robot, very lost in seas of thoughts.

**...**

Once I reached the room I came out from, the servant began to escort me towards the bed and told me to make myself comfortable by sitting on the bed while the servant tend to my wound.

_what year is it?_

_You forgot? I think that the blow on your head has a pretty bad effect on you._

_Anyways, it's year 1888._

Those words kept repeating in my head like a recorder, echoing through my mind, causing me to clutch onto my head.

Year 1888... 1888... 124 years... Back into the past... I mumbled sub-consciously, feeling the world crashing down onto me.

Travelling back into time... Back into the year 1888! From the year 2012 to 1888... 124 years?

God, just what is happening to me these days?

"Miss, are you okay? You haven been mumbling to yourself for the past minute. Is anything the matter?"

"It's... It's nothing, really. It's just that I miss my family."

That sentence is true. I really miss everyone. My parents, my sister, my doll, my fat cat...

"Oh! Cheer up! I am very sure that you will meet your family members soon enough."

The servant spoke while she clasped both mine and her hand together, her voice filled with enthusiasm but her eyes sparkled with a tingle of sadness.

I did not bother to ask her because it is most probably that she misses her family too.

I smiled a half-hearted smile back to her, squeezing her hands to reassure her that I'm fine.

We stayed in that position for a few more seconds before she suddenly became paranoid. She stood up from her sitting position with anxiety written all over her face.

"I'm sorry for being so un-professional towards you! Please forgive me!" She bowed deeply towards me, tears brewing in each of the big eyes, leaving me speechless.

"Stand up! There's no need to be so formal with me. Thank you for bandaging my wound for me though." I smiled with my eyes closed and she beamed, tears all disappeared from her eyes.

I chuckled a little and suddenly, my head started to hurt again. I clutched my head with both my hands, thinking that that would ease the pain.

"Are... Are you okay miss?"

"Ye... Yes. I'm fine. And please call me Christabel or Chris."

"But... It is improper! But if you insist, alright! I think you would need some sleep. I will wake you up later to give you some tea. In the meantime, please take a nap."

"Oh... Alright. Thank you."

_Wow... This is getting very ridiculous. Travelling back into the past. Staying at a huge mansion. Meeting people from the past. Going to live with another person I don't know... Horray!... Not!_

Sighing, I sunk my head onto a fluffy pillow and tucked myself under the warm blanket, slowly drifting to sleep. So much have happened... A little too much...

**Elizabeth's Pov**

I sat in the study room, waiting for the arrival of my personal servant. When she knocked on the door, I told her to come in and I almost jumped onto her as I started to ask questions at once.

"How is Christabel now? Why is she so stun when I told her the year? Did she tell you anything?"

Paula smiled calmly at me, reassuring me that Christabel is fine and that she went to take a nap because her headache acting up again.

As for why Christabel was stunned, Paula does not know the actual reason.

My servant also told me that Chrisabel told her that she misses her family.

I nodded lightly while she continued to fill me in with information for tomorrow's event.

After awhile, Paula went into the kitchen to prepare tea and some snacks for both me and Christabel.

I gazed out of the window, looking at the sunlight bathing the country with its bright beam and that made me feel much better.

_I better start to prepare Christabel's attire for tomorrow when Ciel comes to pick her up._

With that thought in my head, I skipped my way into my room to search for something cute to wear! Oh I can't wait to see her in the dress I'm putting her in! Maybe I should just pick a few and compare it on her. Yes! That is perfect! Wait for me Christabel! I will make you really cute!

* * *

_**And that's all for today :3 Please leave me a review so that I can thank you guys properly? XD And I allow moderate guest reviews so those who does not have an account can review too! XD**_

_**Is Elizabeth's servant called Paula? I am not really sure so please tell me and I will correct it if it is wrong :)**_

_**Those who review will receive a freshly baked cookie Paula made! :I Yummy!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting her Fiancée

_**S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**_

_**...Chapter4...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Language**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Horray! I have new people reviewing my story and it really makes my day a whole lot better! XD Keep doing it so that I kw someone reads the stuff I write and well, be happy bout it? :3 Oh, I updated because I just can't wait! :)**_

**Christabel's Pov**

Everything is so comfortable. A dreamless sleep feels so calming and it is just what my mind needs the most, after all these things that happened in one day, I seriously need to rest.

My world was in darkness until a bright light shone into my room, causing me to use my hands to block as much sunlight as I can.

Grumbling in frustration, I rolled to the other side of my bed to let my back face the window and called out hoarsely, "Mum, what time is it right now?"

After finishing my sentence, giggles were heard. I immediately snapped my eyes open in shock and confusion. Mum don't giggle in such a high-pitch voice...

I then recalled the events that took place yesterday, causing my heart to sink.

_And I thought it was just a horrible nightmare..._

Just after I thought of that saddening thought, a small figure hopped onto the huge bed, giggling with a beaming smile on her face.

"It's me silly! Lizzy, remember? I'm not your mother, mind you. You've slept all night long and my servant couldn't bear to wake you up from your sleep. You look soo cute!" Lizzy squealed, clasping both her hands together with a grin so big that plastic on her face.

Slowly, I feel a heat climbing onto my face. I tried to make it as though I don't care by saying whatever but I stammered a little.

I continued by clearing my throat and asking her what time it is. She told me that it was ten in the morning and I have to get prepared because her husband-to-be is coming at twelve.

Normally, I would only take 30 minutes to prepare dressing up, doing my make up and combing my hair at the same time but 2 hours? Doing what? Maybe making my hair, bathing and doing the other stuff would at least take me an hour but 2 hours? Are you kidding me?

I placed my fist on my chin, thinking deeply when I was suddenly pulled into a pinkish and extremely large room! Wow... Isn't it a _little_ too pinkish? I mean look at it.

The walls are painted hot pink, the bed sheet is pale pink, even the desk and chairs are spray-paint pink! Looking around, I notice that the only normal thing is the window as it is not painted pink... My eyes! They are burning! My stomach feels unwell now... I feel like hurling... Too... Much... PINK!

Anyways, I was pulled onto a chair and placed in front of a similar oval mirror in the room I previously had but of course, its pink again and the one who pulled me into the room was Elizabeth. She started to pick out dresses and many many accessories, mixing and matching the jewelleries and clothing while I look at myself closely again.

This face... It's so familiar yet I can't make out who it belongs to... Maybe the blow on my head is a little too heavy, otherwise, I might remember just who is this.

My fingers landed on my cheek as I tried to lightly slap my face, testing my skin to see if it is real and that it can cause pain to me. Okay, it does hurt a lot!

Just then, Elizabeth came to me and she asked me to strip while told her servant to get me into the dress and corset but instead of replying her, I stared deadpanned at her. Me, strip in front of strangers? No way! I didn't even strip in front of my mother since I was seven! Heck, kill me instead.

Of course, I debated and finally after losing half of my saliva talking, I won by saying that I would owe her a favor and that she could use it whenever she wants.

Shooing the two out, I quickly change into the dress and looked into the magical mirror. The dress is coated in a dark midnight blue colour and it feels like silk. It is a fitting dress and the dress length reaches below my ankle.

Its a plain but nice dress. Me like it. No, me love it! Oh, and normally I don't wear dresses without tights so you guys are lucky if you see me in this state!

Luckily, it is not a puffy dress. Seriously, I thank you a million times god, for making that girl think straight when she was choosing the dress for me.

Strange... When I was changing, I notice that my undergarments are the ones I wore before I went to the interview. The ones from the future. Maybe some things didn't change. Maybe... Just maybe, I might have my mobile phone with me!

Oh, and just to tell you, I hid the corset under that pinkish bed because

1: I don't need it with my undergarments around.

2. I will never ever put that thing on. Unless I lose in a bet or something...

I rushed out of the room, frantically finding Elizabeth to ask her if I have carried any belongings with me when the carriage hit me but she was faster than me and dragged me back into the room, her eyes sparkling so brightly that I needed to use my hands as a shield to block the shine away from my own eyes.

"Ohh my! Just look at you! You fit soo perfectly in this dress! You look soo cute and pretty! Humm... I wanted to choose a pink dress for you but apparently I feel that you will look good in darker colours. There is just one _tiny_ problem. This dress is a little dull... Some light blue should do! Come on, Let me do you hair while you relax on the chair. I'll apply some make-up for you too! It will be so fun!"

I declined her offer to put make-up on me and she pouted but still smiled anyways, respecting my decision.

I sat on the chair, nervously looking at myself on the mirror as Elizabeth fiddled with my hair. I sub-consciously started to play with the blue fabric when suddenly, all the fiddling of my hair made me stop what I was doing as well.

Looking up, I was so surprised that I almost fell off the chair! Who in the world is that person in front of the mirror? I turned to the little grinning girl behind me, then turned back to the mirror.

Wow... Just, wow. I never thought that I could look so... Different in my entire life! My hair was bun up with a pretty elegant clip adoring my hair, making it look very beautiful. My eyes was filled with tears but my lips curled up into a grateful smile.

_Ha! Take that Alfrend-O! I told you I can be pretty! You are a real stupid bastard for not believing me. Oh my god! I am shedding tears of joy because of you. Thank you soo much!** -Note the sarcasm Alfrend-**_

"Elizabeth, oh thank you so much for making me look so nice! I don't know how I can repay you..."

"Aww... Stop crying! You don't look pretty anymore with all that tears. How about taking really good care of my cute fiancé? I would appreciate it a lot if you do. And call me Lizzy!"

I wiped the tears off my face with my fingers, beaming like an idiot with Lizzy after everything and before I know it, it was eleven-fifty already.

As we both waited for the arrival of her husband-to-be, Lizzy summoned her servant and she passed me a very familiar-looking bag. That's the bag I brought out when I was going for the interview!

My mouth gaped open and close like a fish, no words coming out of my mouth as the object was placed onto my hands. You have no idea how happy I am to see it! I hugged it to my body, sniffing it for the same scent it always lets out that calms my nerves.

"Don't worry! Me and my master didn't dare to open your strange-looking bag because we are afraid that you will get mad. I only washed your weird clothes and placed them in your bag though!" The servant, Paula explained. I gave her a half-hearted smile with my eyes twitching.

How can that bag be weird-looking? It's the newest and most popular type of bag anyone could ever possibly want! Plus excuse me, those weird clothings are brand new!

As I took in more of the scent, I thought to myself about why I need to actually wear a dress and be all girly when I am going to be imposing someone plus obviously I...

I... Am...

Am...

...

...

...

Crap... I'm tricked!

But before I could run into a corner to change, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! He's here!" Lizzy squealed as she elbowed my arm.

Idiotic stupid brainless girl! So much for being smart! was what's running in my mind while I face palmed, using my bag and smashing it onto my head continuously as I heard the door creak open, revealing two shadow figures by the door. A short petite figure, followed by a tall figure behind the short one.

_**Oh... Thank you soo much for the reviews and alerts and follows! They are all so dear to me and here's the chapter you guys want. I hope it satisfies you guys :3 Review again?**_

_**You guys know who the two figures are right? :D Make a guess! You might stand a chance to see how Christabel looks like if you guessed it right~**_

_**Answering review time :)**_

_**To xxx4EverAlonexxx:**_

_**Hahas! I really need to thank you for giving me such support because without you, I might not be able to post this up Well, I laughed hard when I saw what you wrote about Lizzy but I'm actually okay with Lizzy, just that she is a tiny bit too girly for my liking :3 Of course you get the cookie! Here you go! *passes the cookie through monitor screen.***_

_**To pretty-little-liar-girl70:**_

_**Thank you for the review! Here's a cookie for you and thanks for saying this chap is cool :3**_

_**To Qiqitheanimegirl:**_

_**I know it's a little depressing... But it have to be like that because well... I like it that way :P well, thanks for reviewing! You get a cookie and here's the latest update!**_

_**To Rosie-ever-bloom:**_

_**Your English is fine ^^ I can understand it pretty well so don't worry! Thank you for reading my story with your brother and help me thank your brother as well for reading my story! Here's a cookie for both of you! Here's the update!~**_

_**To Pelicanz:**_

_**Thank you for reviewing^^ I am happy that you feel that my story is great! Arigato! :) a cookie for you as well! Here's another update you have been waiting for~**_

_**Please leave a review because it is my energy bar that can charge up the lazy me into writing another chapter ;D If you guys review, I will draw a picture of how Christabel looks like! XDDD**_


	5. Chapter 5: My Master and That Butler

**5. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**

_**...Chapter5...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_Ooc-ness(for Ciel, it's real bad! DX), Language_

_**Hi again you guys! My exams are finally over and I am finally back! Thank you to those who followed/favourite/reviewed my story! It really is encouraging to see people reading what I write so I have to thank every single one of you ^^**_

_**Ciel is ooc to me and I didn't do a good job at writing in his point of view...**_

_**These are the peepz who reviewed my last chap! Thanks!:**_

_****_Rosie-ever-bloom

Pretty-little-liar-girl70

_**Anyways, this chapter is soo hard to type! I kept thinking on how I can go and make Ciel and Sebastian in their characters but it took me a lot of time to do so :§**_

_**I tried my best... It's so damn freaking hard! Gurh... **_**_Oh, and if there's any mistakes, I apologise, because I might not hav checked properly for the grammars ^^ Gomenasai..._**

_**Anyways, thank you for the reviews again! They are very encouraging ya know? :3 They make me carve for more :P this chap might be a little longer then usual but it is because I didn't update for quite long. Hehe~**_

* * *

**Ciel's Pov**

As I boarded the carriage and proceeded to Elizabeth's estate just to receive a person, I sighed, placing my knuckles on my forehead as I lean onto the glass window, feeling a headache arousing and wondering why on earth I agreed to Elizabeth's request on accepting another person in the Phantomhive's estate.

_-Flashback-_

_I was looking through papers and documents of some past cases I solved boredly until a knock was heard on the door._

_"Come in."_

_The door creaked open, revealing my butler, Sebastian Michaelis._

_"Young master, Mr Chlaus is arriving at 6 o'clock sharp tomorrow. Your schedule today is cancelled as you wished. What would you like to have for afternoon tea today?"_

_Just then, the telephone rang. I boredly picked it up and placed it at my ear, speaking into the speaker with a monotone voice._

_"This is the Phantohive Estate. How can I help you?"_

_Loud, piercing squeals attacked my ear drums as I quickly pulled the telephone as far away from my ear as possible. The one and only person I can remember vividly, squealing in such a high-pitch voice belongs to : Elizabeth Milford, my... Fiancee._

_I felt a sweat drop about to roll off my forehead as she kept blabbering about how... cute I am. That is unacceptable! How can I, Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's watchdog be cute?_

_While I was struggling on telling Elizabeth to stop her nonsense, Sebastian stood by my side, an amused smirk tugging the corner of his lips, making me twitch at both my eye and mouth._

_I ignored him first, getting back to Elizabeth by clearing my throat loudly._

_"AHEM! Elizabeth, what business do you have with me now? I am very busy at the moment. If it's not important, call me later. If you excuse me..."_

_Just as I was about to end the call I heard Elizabeth screech into the phone, and that almost made my ear bleed._

_"Oh my cute Ciel, call me Lizzy! And this is super duper important! Hear me out for awhile. It will take less than you can say... Erm... Chocolate cake!" Lizzy called out._

_"Chocolate cake. There. I said it and you haven't even start telling me what is the very important __**thing, Lizzy**__."_

_"Oh, you have such a sense of humor!-"_

_Are you kidding me? A sense of humor? O-kay..._

_"Anyways, I want you to... How do I put it? Erm... Let's see..."_

_I waited impatiently for her to answer and while waiting, I told Sebastian that I wanted a snack, a snack that has something to do with chocolate._

_"Yes, young master. I'll prepare it for you right away and brew some red tea as well together with the dessert. Will it be fine?"_

_I nodded my head slightly and he went off. The twitching at my eye twitched even faster now, and my patient level was running low for Elizabeth._

_"I want you to... Accept another person into the Phantomhive's estate! Pretty please? I promise she wouldn't cause you any trouble. She is willing to work too! She can accompany Maylene in doing chores or, or she can be your caretaker as well! Oh please please please please please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? My mother doesn't want her here because I already have a personal servant. Please, please, plea-"_

_"ALRIGHT! Just stop all that 'pleasing' already!"_

_"Yay! You are the best Ciel! You can just drop by at my place tomorrow. What ti-"_

_"I'll come at twelve in the afternoon sharp tomorrow."_

_"Okay! I'll be waiting for you, bye!"_

_Before I can return the greeting, Elizabeth hanged up her call, making me shake my head in disapproval. Why get so excited when I'm just going there to receive a person?_

_-End of Flashback-_

Ahh... So I agreed to her request because she kept repeating the 'please' to irritate me. To make me do rash decisions unknowingly. Smart.

As Sebastian entered the carriage with me, he passed me my cane and I kept it at my side.

No point arguing with Lizzy now anyway. It's not that I regretted my actions. Might as well accept it and get over it.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

When I reached Elizabeth's estate, I waited for Sebastian to open the carriage door and I walked down the carriage stairs provided for me. N... Not that I'm actually short!

Before I enter the estate, Sebastian walked forward, giving the huge door a knock before pushing it open.

Standing before both of us was Elizabeth, her servant, Paula and a girl who is... Smashing her head on a hand bag?

I think that she is just plain weird. Plus I think her dressing is forced onto her by Lizzy. I pity her for that point.

I couldn't help but raise my brow at the mysterious person and at the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian doing the same.

Because she kept repeating the same routine of slamming the bag onto her face, I could not actually see her features.

Lizzy eyes immediately sparkle when her eyes layed onto me. She hugged me like a rag doll, squealing like I was her newly bought toy and started to grab both my hands, spinning me crazily before letting go of me. She giggled to herself while I sat on the ground, too giddy to stand up and look around while Sebastian quickly helped me up on my feet.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Sebastian said with a bow.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you again too Sebastian!" Lizzy chirped as she grabbed both sides of her puffy dress and did a little bow as well.

"Oh! That girl over there is Christabel! She is great and cute! Isn't she pretty now? I dolled her up myself! She will be the one you will be receiving Please be nice to her? She is so nice and cute!" Lizzy said as she point her fingers at that girl.

See? I knew that the girl over there was forced into that dress.

"Please reassure Lady Elizabeth, that I will take good care of her and train her accordingly to what my master would be assigning to."

Lizzy nodded with her eyes closed, her mouth hung a sweet grin.

Paula sweat dropped beside the girl as she showed an unsure smile to that girl. That girl stopped suddenly, with her bag still stuck to her face.

I can see Paula whispering something to that person and that person slowly pulled down her bag so that it does not cover her eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted close together as she took glimpse of me and Sebastian.

I rose my brow once more, placing one of my hand on the other while the cane supported the pressure I'm giving it.

Why do I have to invite such a person into my estate? She does not look like she has anything special about her and she might be a lunatic if I saw her at the streets.

"M... M... My name is Christabel... Christabel Defille. You can c... Call me Chris. Th... Thank you for accepting me into your house! I will... Erm... Do my best there I guess? Hehe..." She said, her face still covered with her weird bag.

_Ahh... So that person is called Christabel Defille._

"Your name's Christabel, right?" I asked boredly, wanting to get out of this place as soon as I can in case Lizzy might... Play dress-up on me too.

She nodded hysterically, making me inwardly sigh.

"Hurry up. I am very busy today." I spoke as I started to walk towards the door with Sebastian following behind. When I reached to the carriage door, I turned around to see that she is stalking slowly down the stairs.

"Oh! O...kay, I'm coming!" She yelled out loud enough for me and Sebastian to hear as she almost reach the carriage door with Paula and Elizabeth throttling behind.

As Sebastian open the carriage door for me to enter, I entered and sat at the other side of the door while Christabel bid both the other girls a goodbye. After which, Sebastian bowed to Lizzy once more before he escorted Christabel into the carriage.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is time for us to get going. We will be having a guest this evening and we are actually behind time."

"Alright. Goodbye all of you! Take care Chrissy! Ciel~ Do visit me again sometime okay? I'll miss you!" Lizzy bellowed as the carriage started to move and pick up speed.

Now, it's just the three of us. Me, Sebastian and Christabel. And a carriage driver of course.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Christabel's Pov**

As I continued to slam my bag against my face, I heard Lizzy squealing like she saw an idol of her's and out of curiosity, I peeped.

I saw her spinning a person in her hands and when the person fell on the ground because Elizabeth let go of his hands, I could get a better view of him.

There sat was a little boy. He wore clothes like a nobleman and he even have a cane with him. You know, the type where you use it to walk? Pfft... He looks young though, like maybe at least 10 years old. His hair looks silky and the colour of it looks beautiful. A little greenish blue colour to me. His eyes were the dark blue colour of the sky at night, just maybe it is a little lighter than the sky's dullness.

A man lifted that boy up to his feet, and he was clad in a... Butler's suit?

Humm... That boy must be rich. He has a god damn butler! Only rich people have butlers. I remember that just a few days ago, I met my classmate and she always has a butler by her side. She is so rich and her house is about 10 times bigger than mine!

The butler have long raven hair, not long as in for the girls but long in the guys category. His eyes were dark ruby red in colour which scares me a little. How can a person have red eyes? Well, I have not rights to judge people anyway. Whatever.

He looks very professional and charming. One word to describe him: Hot!

So, I am going to work... With a little boy? Who is younger than me? He looks gullible and innocent though. Maybe he is not strict? I think so. Maybe I can sneak out and try to find my way back home if he calls me to buy something for him! That's right! Me and my brilliant ideas! I love myself!

As the butler spoke to Lizzy, I continued to slam my bag on my face. How can I be soo disgraceful looking to a cute child and a hot guy? Gurh! I shouldn't have agreed to Elizabeth's words. I am going to become a servant. A maid and she dolled me up like this? It's not like I'm going to a wedding! I can feel the stares at me, making me blush crazily. Paula gave me a nudge on the shoulder, leaning towards me and whispering to me anxiously though her expression stayed cool and calm.

"Christabel, quickly introduce yourself to your new young master! Before he gets angry! Though he is a very nice boy."

"Alright..." I whispered back.

I pulled down my bag a little so that it wouldn't cover my eyes but would still cover my face as I knew that when I blush real hard, it would take some time before it evaporates away from my face.

"M... M... My name is Christabel... Christabel Defille. You can c... Call me Chris. Th... Thank you for accepting me into your house! I will... Erm... Do my best there I guess? Hehe..." I managed to mutter out these words.

_Damn it! Stupid girl, why are you stammering? Darn... I must have sounded like an idiot in front of them. Agruh! I wanna die right here, on this very spot!_

The little boy sighed, before he said, "Your name's Christabel right?"

He sounded as if he was dying out of boredom.

I nodded like a chicken peaking on the ground and he added, "Hurry up. I am very busy today."

With that, he just walked off and exited the house! He didn't even bother to see if I was following them or not. Brat...

I hurried out of the house, removing the bag from my face as tried to quickly find shoes to put on.

"Here! It's a gift from me. Put it on! It will look splendid with this set of dress on." Paula spoke with happiness sank inside her words.

She passed me a pair of shiny blue shoes that has a buckle for me to fasten it and a pair of white stockings.

"Thanks Paula! I love you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly, catching her by surprise.

She finally hugged back and said, "Remember to treat your master properly! He is a nice boy so be nice and serve him to the best of your ability."

I nodded, tightening the hug a little before I released her.

"I better get going."

She nodded and suddenly, the voice of Lizzy startled me.

"Let's go and see Sebastian and my lovely Ciel Chris! Chop chop!"

I smiled, nodding my head again and I ran out first, followed by Elizabeth then Paula.

"Oh. O...kay! I'm coming!" I yelled loudly so that both the guys can hear me and hopefully wait for me to board the classy-looking carriage.

As the little boy boarded the carriage, I gave my last hugs and goodbyes to both Lizzy and Paula.

I will miss them a lot... Although I know them for like... 2 days I think?

Lizzy is just like my younger sister, just that my sister is more mature in a sense and she does _not_ squeal.

After which, that butler bowed to Lizzy once more before he escorted me into the carriage.

"Could you kindly sit at the other side of the carriage? Opposite of young master." He said with a closed eye grin that I feel is kind of... Scary...

"Oh... Okay."

"Lady Elizabeth, it is time for us to get going. We will be having a guest this evening and we are actually behind time." He said as he entered the carriage as well but he sat beside that boy.

"Alright. Goodbye all of you! Take care Chrissy! Ciel~ Do visit me again sometime okay? I'll miss you!" Lizzy bellowed as the carriage started to move and pick up speed.

Okay... As I look at the girls figure become more tiny and when they finally disappeared from my sight.

_Crap... Shitty crap... Stupid me! I should have just let Alfrend be like that with the other woman, then he wouldn't hit me, then I wouldn't be blast back into the past! Then I wouldn't be found by Lizzy, then I wouldn't be in this carriage and feeling so awkward! This is the __**most **__awkward and tense position I have ever been in!_

Sitting at the opposite side of both the guys, I sat in between them, so that I can get a better look at them.

That little boy sitting on my left looks as though he had fallen asleep as his breathing was constant. His left hand supported on side of his cheeks and he looks super adorable! I just wanna go there and pinch him in the che-

"..."

I stopped just in time before I really actually do it because I felt a stare on me...

I got back on my seat, feeling a dark blush invading my face as I looked down at my bag and fiddle the handle.

_Why is he staring at me?! I... I didn't mean to do that... The pinching... Its not that I _**did** _pinch it down on his cheeks! Although I almost did it..._

That pair of crimson eyes did not waver his glaze at me, making me feel so uncomfortable that I have to take a sneak peek to make sure if he really is staring at me.

T... Those amused eyes... Th... That stup... Stupid smirk... He IS STARING AT ME, WITH A SMIRK!

Ooh... How I hate him, making me feel soo awkward under his gaze and yet he still have the cheek to smirk?! What type of a human being is he? The _worst_ type! I'm for sure!

To think I thought that he was some nice butler... I he didn't smirk, maybe I will close one eye and think of him as a nice person, ignoring the stare.

_So you wanna play with me eh, butler? Well bring it on!_ I screamed in my mind.

I kept staring at him, trying my best not to look embarrassed and turn away, without him finding out.

I gulped lightly when I saw his smirk widen. He must have realised that I am challenging him!

Shit, shit, shit, crap, damn, god save me! Its so... Agurh!

I looked down on the ground, my eyes still wide open as my face turned crimson red, just like his... Why am I talking about him anyway?! What is wrong with m-

I heard a person clearing his throat, which is obviously the butler and he started to make a conversation with me.

"Miss, I am sorry for failing to introduce myself to you earlier on. My name is Sebastian Michealis but you can call me Sebastian like everyone else. And you are?" He asked as his hand went into a shaking-hand position and he gave me that freaky closed-eye grin.

... He is just asking the obvious isn't he? I mean, didn't I introduce myself to the two before at Elizabeth's house already? He is just acting stupid isn't he...

"Alright Sebastian, listen closely and listen good. The name's Christabel, Christabel Defille. There." I shot at him, looking into his eyes as I search for any expression in them.

Nope. Found nothing. Just a pair of amused eyes, _again_.

I hesitated a bit, but finally got the courage to shake his hand.

Don't look at me like that! He looks creepy when he smiles like that to me, like he has something in plan to ruin my future or something. Plus, he _is_ the hottest guy I shook hands with...

The shake was fast and firm, one shake and I quickly kept my hand back to my side.

He started to tell me all the expectations and things I would need to do and meet as a servant in the Phantomhive manor, I almost, almost fell asleep in his long and boring 'speech'.

Why did I put 'almost' you ask? Well, because dear, _sweet Sebastian_ would flick his finger on my forehead to wake me up and make me listen to his beautiful voice to make me fall asleep once again and the cycle repeated until we reached our destination! He is soo mean, don't you guys think? And that was why I didn't get _any_ sleep at all. Not even for a second!

When the carriage hailed, Ciel stirred and woke up with his eyes very droopy.

Yup, the 'speech' Sebastian spoke to me also included what my new master name was. Well duh! What type of a servant of the phantomhive's would I be if I don't even know my master's name?

... Oh no... Damn Sebastian! He... He influenced me during his speech! Now I even _speak_ like him! I might scare others or even _myself_ to death if this keeps up.

He escorted Ciel down the steps of the carriage and I was the last to get down. Sebastian offered me his hand but I ignored it and hopped down the carriage without the use of the mini stairs. Please, I am not that short anyways.

Sebastian shot me a disappointed look, shaking his head a little before a sigh escaped from his mouth.

I just smiled and beamed brightly at him, feeling awesome because I can irritate him. That's payback for flicking my head so hard it became red in colour!

I learnt something new about Sebastian. He is a perfectionist when it comes to... Well, everything! He could not accept any flaws in anything, like as I am a 'lady', as he said, he wants me to be more lady-like.

Aren't I lady-like enough already? . . . .

He can't really do anything to stop me from being 'me'. It would be absurd if that happens, which it wouldn't happen if I still has my sanity with me.

I throttled behind Sebastian, taking in the beautiful scenery around me. I spun around to take in everything and I must say that I am impressed by this place.

"Would you hurry up Christabel. We have no more time to waste." Ciel murmured loud enough for me to hear him.

"Fine! Hump! Meanie..." I mumbled at the end, but surprisingly, Sebastian heard me! He damn, freakingly heard me!

"Christabel, please refrain from call the master such... Names. Be grateful that he accepted you here. I can imagine how you would lead your life at the streets if not for young master." Sebastian told me with his eyes real stern.

"I... I... Alright, you win..." I squeaked. He is so scary like that! I can't believe that I thought he was nice.

I want my mum! My dad! My sis! My Cat!

"DAMN IT ALLLL!" I screamed with all my might into the cloudless sky, cupping my mouth with my hands so that it would reach the gods.

I hope they regret putting me in this position... This... Crazy posit-

"Ouch! Damn it... Ouch!" I cried out.

"Manners, language. Be lady-like." Sebastian heatly told me.

"Okay, okay! Just stop hitting me! It hurts! Likea bit- OUCH! DIE IN A HOLE SEBAST- Ouch!" I glared at him, but it didn't affect him one bit.

I followed them towards the mansion, not bothering about how big it is as I continued to glare and rub my sore forehead.

_Damn it! Damn this shit! I can only curse in my mind? What the heck? Seriously, it hurts soo much... Damn that weirdo! Rude butt! Asshole butler! Die in a hole and rot there! Hahahahahahaha! Ah... It feels soo good to curse..._

As Mr Perfectionist pushed open the huge doors, I continued to smile happily. I cursed him! And it feels better than to kick Alfrend in the face!

"Alfrend... Do I still actually miss that... That bastard?" I asked myself.

"Ouch! God damn it Sebastian! Damn you! What the fu- ouch! Is wrong with your bloody mind?!" I yelled before panting like I just ran a thousand metres marathon.

"Language." He just answered.

"Language? Language?! I wasn't even scolding you a bast- Wait!" I screeched, knowing that he will still mercilessly hit me.

_Alright, here goes everything I have!_

"Sebastian~ you are a..."

He raised his brow at me and I know that it was the que for me to continue, and I did.

"BASTARD-WEIRDO-BITCHY-ASSHOLE-PERFECTIONIST-FREAKY-FUC- OUCHY!"

"Language."

* * *

_**This chap is fun to write! XD Especially the back part :) Poor Chrissy ;)**_

_** Did Ciel or Sebastian became a little Ooc or super Ooc? Pls tell me so I cn improve :)**_

_**I hav drawn Christabel alrdy but it really sucks! Would you guys mind? I will create a fb account for this and will post the pic there b4 posting up the next chap so please be paitent!**_

_**Oh, I created both a twitter acc and FB page. You can follow me and you can check out when I will update the next time^^  
Twitter: AnimeRockzzz04  
Page: AnimeRockzzz**_

_**Please review? I will update faster if u do~ ;D And i'll Love you too! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: Finally Here

_**6. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**_

_**...Chapter6...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Errors, language**_

_**Hey peepz! One mistake I wanna amend for the last chap. It's Clause, not Chlause. Hehe~ ^^' I am soo sorry for updating late. It's just that, writer's block kinda stopped me from writing and *looks around to see no one around* shh... My parents actually forbidded me to come to ff so it is really hard for me to update!**_

_**These are the people who reviewed my last chapter:**_

_**xxx4everAlonexxx**_

_**ichigo1508**_

_**Heehee~ I know Chirs is kinda irritating and narrow-minded but well, it's kinda her character so... Yeah :P**_

_**Oh, and I am sorry if there's too much conversations. It became a habit for me XP I will try my best to improve though :)**_

_**When Bard's talking, it might look weird to u peepz because I have no idea how to write him having an American accent. Gomen ^^' should I just put away his accent and write normally? If u get what I mean...**_

_**Disclaimer: It's just like the previous chapter :D**_

**Christabel's Pov**

I crossed both my arms in front of me, pouting as I feel my forehead glow in bright red.

How can anyone possess such strength to flick their finger on my forehead that hard? I mean, my forehead is really literally glowing red in the dark! At least I think it is...

_Damn you Seb... I seriously hate you and -will- hate you for as long as I live! _I thought through my gritted teeth as Ciel and Sebastian led me into a huge room with a big desk and a large chair with files, papers and newspapers stacked up all neatly on the table.

Yup! I gave that perfectionist a nickname, Seb. Nice name right?

Ciel went towards the seat and sat on it, turning the chair so that he can see and face me.

"From this very moment onwards, you are part of the Phantomhive's servants. You are to serve me and obey me no matter what I order you to do. Is that understood?" His voice boomed and echoed in the room. Well, there's only a little echo so... Okay, there's no echo at all!...

I mentally slapped myself at the childish remark on Ci- I mean Young Master's because who cares if it echoes or not?

I then replied as professionally as I could as I placed my hand over my heart and bowed while I said yes, young master to him.

"Good. From today onwards, you are going to be my caretaker, is it understood?"

"Yes sir!" I announced with determination filling up my eyes.

_What am I suppose to do?! I am never a caretaker before! Am I something like maybe a baby sitter? What am I suppose to do now?_

Was the thought that ran in my head when I said yes out loud.

"Sebastian, guide Christabel on what she would need to do as a caretaker. Do not forget to tour her around the mansion. She needs to know every room and its purpose plus know everything in this house. She needs to know all the basics before tomorrow. You guys are dismissed." Ciel spoke with much power in his voice as he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on his enwitted fingers.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied with his hand placed over his heart as he bowed.

I tried mimicking him, stealing glances at him and looked at myself before trying to do the bowing but failed... Badly... Whatever!

As he brought me around the mansion, I realised that it is 1000 times bigger than my super rich classmate's house! Seriously, just how many rooms are there in this god damn mansion? It is freaking me out, period.

He pointed to the rooms and told me what it was and what purpose would it be used for and the list goes on and on. Bo-ring!

Just as I was about to break down and mul-function because of boredom, Seb finally stopped to look at his pocket watch.

"My, my. Lunch has to be served within an hour. I will continue the tour after lunch. Come to the kitchen with me now. Let me introduce to you the others in the manor."

I drowsily replied an okay, slumping my shoulders and dragging my feet to the kitchen with Sebastian in front, leading.

Before we even reached the kitchen, I heard a sound that caused my alert senses to wake me into sober mode.

_BBOOOOOOMM!_

I covered my ears as that loud boom echoed through the house, making me take a sneak peak at Seb to see his reaction.

He looks calm though, not much difference in his expressio- okay... His eyes are damn freaky! They held anger and impatience within them. It even look like it is glowing, so I carefully inched away from him, _just_ by a little bit.

Shit... He noticed me! He... He turned to face me and... And...

"Christabel, why don't you go back to the maid's room while I take care of this? You can join me in the kitchen after you packed your things in the room. I will call Maylene to escort you to the room if you forgotten where it is. And if you would excuse me..." He said, giving me that freaky closed-eye grin.

Sebastian left me there, to stand alone in the middle of nowhere.

I stood at the spot, feeling more and more awkward as I couldn't hear anything at all. Just my nervous and heavy breathing, plus footsteps that are echoing around and it started to get louder and louder.

"Miss! You must be the new member here! Yes you are! Mr Sebastian told me that I would find you here. My name is Maylene and it is a pleasure to meet you, yes it is!" A red haired lady clad in a maid's outfit stood in front of me.

She had a pair of big and round glasses and looks really cheerful with the smile that graced her lips. Her hair was tied up into two and she looked cute.

"Yup! My name is Christabel but you can call me Chris." I said as I smiled at her.

"Oh my! May I ask what happened to your forehead? It's glowing, yes it is!" Maylene asked anxiously, grabbing hold of my head to check that red spot more closely.

"It's that damn butler's fault! Stupid him..." I mumbled with anger brewing inside of me again.

"Oh no! You musn't scold Mr Sebastian so rudely, no you shouldn't! He will get really angry, yes!"

May I ask why does she sound as though Seb's real great and all and that I can't anger him?

Just as I was about to ask her about her reply towards my sentence, I saw the redness on her cheeks and the angry look on her face made me understand everything. Well, _almost _everything.

I smirked, pretending that I was thinking hard and then, I finally said,

"Ahh... I can predict that someone's in l-o-v-e~ how cute! You guys are really cute together! But that guy sure is such a perfectionist and you might not be happy with him for the rest of your life though." I whispered into Maylene's ear and she gasp a little.

Her whole face turned beet red and she stammered as she replied me.

"D... Don't spout such nonsence! It's not good, yes it isn't!... But... Y... You really think that we are... Great to... Together?"

_Gotcha weak spot!_ I thought as I smirked inwardly, again.

"Well, kind of suitable. Oh, by the way, would you mind if you take me to the kitchen now? I want to look around there before I pack my things away."

She nodded dreamily, walking to the direction of the kitchen and I swear I almost saw her skip! That girl is really in love. With _that_ butler. Ugh...

When we go closer to the kitchen, I heard noises of people talking. Well, noises of someone scolding another person to be more specific.

"Why can't you just stay quiet and follow instructions? How many times must I brief you on NOT using those... _Things_ to cook Bard?" A familiar sounding voice was heard.

"I just can't help it! The're so tempting to meh." An American accent followed after.

"Enough of these nonsense! Clean up the mess right away Bard. Finny, don't you have work to do as well? Get going!"

"Alright..."

"Yes Sebastian!"

Two of the unknown person said in astonish.

I stared hard at the door of the kitchen and hesitated for awhile, not really sure if I should sneak in and get caught by Seb or just listen to Seb and put my things in the maid's headquarters and then walk into the kitchen like a boss.

Humm... Okay! I've made my decision! I am... Going to just ask Maylene to bring me to her room and put my things down before coming here aga-

"KKAAAAAAYY!" I yelped as I fell backwards, as something heavy hit me on the body.

I fell on the floor, still feeling the pressure on top of me and I groan a little. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and all I felt was that something is tickling my chin. My eyes rolled downwards, spotted yellow locks that are actually poking me.

Behind the yellow bush of hair is a straw hat that was tied to him and before I really realise anything while I am in blur mode, Maylene squealed.

"T... T... This is... Augh!"

And that was when her nose started to spray out red.

When the person on me tried to get up, he nuzzled his head a little, making me blush super hard. That made me realise the awfully 'wrong' position we have and I was so mad that I grabbed that person's shoulder and pushed him real hard away from me.

I sat up while I panted a little, with the heat still on my face as both my hands ran up to my chest.

H... How could he do that! It's... It's... Aughh!

"Oww! Wh... What happened? Oh my! Are you okay miss! What happened? What happened?" that person asked as he ran towards me, his face clad a horrified look.

I suddenly felt bad and guilty, so I just shook my head and smiled up to him. He seems like a cute and innocent boy. Surely he wouldn't do that on purpose. At least I think he wouldn't.

"I'M SOO SOORRYY! I... I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUSH YOU! I AM SORRY! WAHH!" Cried that boy as Maylene placed a hand on his shoulder and patted him, giving an awkward expression to him.

I sweatdropped at his childish outburst but said nothing more then muttering out it's okay.

He introduced himself to me as Finny and held his hand out to me. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me up effortlessly.

Probably, the two in the kitchen heard all the commotion outside and they pop their heads out a little from the kitchen drawing doors, Sebastian giving an emotionless expression while the other guy gave a puzzled expression.

"What the hell happened 'ere?" The other guy asked with a cigar hanging on his lips.

I wasn't concentrating on him entirely though, because of someone and I guess that you know who that someone is right?

Yup, you have guessed it correctly! It's the butler that is always clad in a black suit.

I stared into his surprisingly calm ruby red eyes, that held a tingle of confusion within them.

He sighed, running his gloved fingers through his raven hair as I looked into the kitchen.

Thick black smoke could be seen escaping through the doors and into the place we are at.

Just as Sebastian was about to speak, I shot my index finger in front of his slightly parted lips and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before saying, "I was just about to go to the maid's headquarters. And if you would excuse me... Come on Maylene, let's go."

I arrogantly tugged Maylene's white sleeve and headed to my right. At the corner of my eye, I can see Sebastian clashing his brows and I inwardly laughed.

_Fufufu... . . !_

I practically puffed out my chest with satisfaction while Maylene became a little paranoid.

"H... Heh? Bu... But I thought that the Maid's headquarter is at the opposite direction you are going to Christabel, yes!"

At that immediate moment Maylene blurred it out, I paused, my eyes were still closed with the smile still on my face.

After a few awkward seconds, I spun around immediately, walking in a faster pace and my once highly held chin dropped. Not to mention, my face feels like it was on fire as I walked past the three 'gentlemen'. Snickering and the sound of someone holding his childish laughter floated into my ears and my blush deepened. That American bastard is going to get it from me after I familiarise this place. Damn bastard...

I never knew that other kiddy boy had the cheek to laugh! Its... Its... No words can describe how embarrassed I feel right now!

What really made me wish that a space rock could smash onto me that very instant was that even though my head was held down in shame, I could feel that... That irritating feeling on me. That person seriously need to mind his own business! Didn't he know that staring is rude? Not to mention, he smirked! He freakingly smirked at me! I can feel it on my back and I am positively sure that I will get back at you, Seb... I will wipe that idiotic smirk off your face someday!

_**O_o... GOMENASAI MINNA! HONTONI GOMANASAI! '_' You guys might not forgive me for taking so long, but I have my reasons! My CCA was in the way! I needed to do proposal for it and it also includes traveling to the place and recceing the place for damn hours... I almost died there and then, trust me.**_

_**I know it sounds like a crappy excuse but I hope that you guys accept it? Btw, it was hard! Like I said in front, writer's block visited me, plus the proposal. So, simply put, it means:**_

_**Writer's Block + Proposal = Super Late Update!**_

_**If you guys remembered, in the previous chapter, Paula gave Christabel a pair of shoes, rite? I took a picture of it and posted it at my fb page. AnimeRockzzz**_

_**Pls take a look at it to get the correct idea of how the shoe looks like ^^**_

_**Leave a review to let me know that during this period of time, you guys still sticked with this story? :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rest Well

_**7. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**_

_**...Chapter7...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Language, errors!**_

_**Enjoy this chap and please look at the Author's Note below ^^**_

* * *

**Christabel's Pov**

After my embarrassing encounter outside the kitchen, Maylene silently led the way to the room that I would be in. Just so you know, we will be having separate rooms. One for Maylene and one for me.

As we were walking around the flights of stairs to reach the destination we are heading for, my eyes scanned around the walls, floor and ceiling.

The floor was made out of a type of marble floor. It is a creamy peach colour and the walls are decorated with paintings. There was one that really caught my attention and I even stop dead on my tracks just to take a closer look at it.

In the picture, there was a couple. A beautiful lady dressed in purple, sitting on a chair and a handsome gentleman standing beside that lady.

"They are young masters parents, yes! Don't they look perfect for each other?" Maylene suddenly spoke, making me jump a little.

I just nodded my head, taking one last glance at the painting before I caught up with Maylene.

_What happened to them or more exactly, where are they? Maybe their on a business trip or something._ I thought to myself.

Maybe Cie- Young Master's, I mean, parents think that he is independent enough to be left alone at this monstrous house with just a few servants.

I suddenly felt curious and wanted to ask Maylene so that I can clear my doubt but she was a second faster than me and she spoke, even before I had the chance to say a word.

"Here's the room you will be staying in. I hope you like how decorations are placed and all, yes! It might be a little small but it is comfy, yes it is! I will fetch you some clothings so that you can wear them and meet the others later on! Take your time and make yourself at home!" Chirped the awfully cheerful woman as she retreated and closed the door for me.

I'll just ask her later at night when we are about to turn in I guess, since there is no time to ask her now when she is practically running all over the place.

I stood behind the door, eyes darting to every corner of the room as I surveyed the area.

I must say it looks real comfy and cosy, just like Maylene said it would be! The room is just like the size of my room and it is quite big.

The walls are painted creamy white and the floor is just the same as the other floors here. Smooth and slippery marble floor.

There is a double-sized bed enough for two and two small tables at each side the bed, one with a lamp and one that looks more like a drawer.

At the left side of the wall, there's a big, rectangle window there and behind the window, there's a desk and a chair provided. Just the thing that can ease my boredness.

Beside the window, there is a wardrobe that is near the bed and it is most probably empty. Maybe I would open it later before I get to bed.

I suddenly smiled sinisterly to myself as I rubbed my hands together. I then threw my bag onto the bed, together with myself.

I started to do the action of making a snow angel on the bed and I lightly giggled to myself, thinking about why I am so childish even when I am counted as an adult already.

I stopped after awhile and I sighed, looking up at the ceiling before the grin on my face fell. I feel tears brewing in my eyes as my vision blurred a little. I didn't bother to wipe it off, instead, I let it roll down my eyes as I opened them.

I just can't forget about my family, no matter how hard I tried to distract myself from thinking about them. I wonder how they would react, seeing me disappear into thin air without notice.

Oh wait, I just remembered that I'm not me... Just what in the shitty world is happening to my almost perfect life? Why can't I just get the job I wanted, slack with Allio at home, play with my little sister and have quality time with Alfrend? I shouldn't have went for the interview, because maybe if I didn't catch Alfrend red-handed, he might continue to stay by me! He might I guess.

Finally sitting up on the bed, crossed legged, I wiped the uselessly shed tears with my index finger.

I picked my bag up from my side and dug into it. There I found a few things that made me smile a little. My mobile phone, my mirror-comb, my sheets of empty papers with drawings and writings on some, my wallet, the clothings I wore when I went for the interview, a small key chain of wood carved into a bunny shape, charger for my phone and my water bottle.

Don't ask me why I brought my charger out. I just have the habit to do that. Don't judge me!

I then glance at the desk once more before I decided to put my bag on the chair and then, I plopped myself on the bed again.

A few seconds after I plop myself on the bed, there was a soft knock on the room's door.

"Christabel? It's me, Maylene! I brought the clothings for you, yes! Can I come in?"

I sat up from the bed and tidied my tangled hair a little before calling her in.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed by and I sweatdropped.

"Erm... Could you lend me a hand? Could you help me open the door? It would help a lot, yes it will!" She said with an awkward tone.

I walked towards the door and turned the knob, asking her at the same time while doing so.

"Just what are you holding in your hands? I thought that it was just the outfit I am..."

I opened the door and immediately stared at her.

"... Su... Supp.. Pose to wear..." I completed my sentence jerkily, my eyes widening when they landed on Maylene. Well, supposingly Maylene as I guessed by hearing her voice from behind the ridiculously amount of clothings.

I took away a few sets of identical clothings from Maylene's pile and carried them.

Damn are they heavy for clothings! It's heavy for just a few sets of clothings. I wonder how Maylene managed to carry so much by herself! Well, she _is_ quite a klutz.

I quickly made way for Maylene and placed the clothings onto my bed. I turned over, having the intention of helping Maylene with the clothes and instead of helping, both of us created a huge mess! When I turned over, my forehead accidently bumped real hard onto hers. She lost her balance she had a minute ago and fell with her hands flittering up in the air! The clothings were still in her hands but she kept swaying, from left to right.

I fell with my butt glued on the ground, letting out a soft yelp and then rubbed my poor, injured bum.

"M... Maylene! Don't, don't! Don't fall!" I stammered with fear, and just after saying that, Maylene fell.

"Don't-" I continued with my voice squeaky and my eyes widely opened.

She dropped the clothings onto me and she lay flat onto of the pile of clothes.

"Faw on be..."(Fall on me...) I continued, but apparently, she did the opposite of what I wanted her to do. Darn, just, damn it!

I started to loose the air in my lungs and I couldn't breath at all! I struggled and tried to move, but all the clothings pressed against me limited my movement. My lungs burned like it was paper and the lack of oxygen in my head made me feel like vomiting.

I feel my soul leaving my body slowly, as I desperately and inwardly screamed my head off.

I am dying! I can feel it, me dying super slowly inside, little by little. I can't feel my limbs at all, not that I have the strength to move them anyway.

I suddenly felt a weird sensation within me, as though my soul was getting sucked into another place where I would be... Peaceful.

That sensation makes me feel like my soul is able to get back to the era I am supposingly born at!

The weird sensation immediately left me when a huge amount of fresh air entered my lungs, soothing the fire in it and before I realise anything, I was gasping like a fish out of a pond. I coughed and during that entire period, my eyes were shut tight.

"A... Are you okay! Christabel!" A familiar voice sounded out. My eyes needed to rest and my body didn't listen to any of my commands to move any of the muscles I have within me.

"She'll be fine soon. Let her rest for today."

That voice... Humm, oh! It's Seb! Did he save me? Well, I guess I owe him this time. If not for him, I might be dead already!

I heard him ordering the others out of my room and soon, the room fell silent.

I clearly knew that I was conscious, just that I _look_ unconscious to the others.

He sighed, muttering 'What a bothersome lady.' and I felt myself being lifted off the hard marble floor.

I suddenly had the strength to squint my eyes open a little and I got a peep of Sebastian's expressionless face.

"Thank... You..." I whispered hoarsely as I slowly feel a rush of fatigue hit me, sending me towards dreamland and when he placed me on the springy bed. It was a little too sudden though, and it was as though a sleeping spell was cast on me.

I was almost out but it was not before I heard or imagined him say something before leaving.

"Rest well."

**O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O**

For the rest of the day, I was engulfed in a dreamless sleep. Nothing really woke me up fully, but I remember hearing a scream from some random guy that screamed with such fear and agony.

Maybe it was my dream again. Maybe, but then again, I just cannot imagine it as a real person screaming like that in the middle of the night. Reasons?

1. The mansion is practically in the middle of nowhere.

2. That person must be sleep-walking and he ended up here. Then he had a super-scary-and-terrible nightmare while sleep-walking and screamed.

3. He might have heard Sebastian's lecture! The one he gave me this afternoon... I thought at that period, I was never going to get out alive! This option must be the right one. _*Shivers at the thought of Seb, happily lecturing away...*_

I tossed a little at the disturbing scream before falling asleep again. It is definitely nothing to be alarmed, I'm sure...

* * *

**Normal Pov**

After Sebastian got rid of the visitor with a 'surprise' that he would _never_ forget for the rest of his life, he went to the study room to inform his master that he completed the task assigned to him.

_Knock, Knock!_

A very soft and muffled 'Come in' was heard from the other side of the door and a normal human being would have difficulty hearing that muffle, unless... You are a demon with sharp hearing, just like our lovely butler, Sebastian.

"Young master, I have completed the task of 'specially treating' our guest for tonight. Is there any other thing that you would need me to accomplish?"

Ciel looked up from the work that he was checking through and then, he closed both his eyes, the one behind the pirate patch and the one that is exposed to the surroundings. He rested his chin on both his hands and he put on a serious expression on his face.

"There is one more thing I need you to do. Find out... Who, exactly is _that_ person? Find out her background and report it to me at once when you receive any information."

Sebastian paused for a second, before his lips turned into a little smirk. That type of smirk could go unnoticed if one is not really concentrating. Obviously, the smirk didn't go unnoticed by the observant young earl.

"Young master, may you specify _who_ that person is? I am afraid I cannot proceed to do anything if that's the case."

Ciel sighed with a hint of irritation and a tick mark could be seen on his forehead.

"Find out about Christabel's background. Until you find the information about her, she is a danger to me and my estate. She might be an enemy against the Phantomhive that sneaked in to attack us so don't let your guard down around her."

Sebastian gave Ciel a very sadist smirk before kneeing on one knee, with his hand across his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_**FiNaLlY, I UpDaTeD! XD WrItErS' BlOcK sUcKzZz aNd I ThInK I SaId ThAt MaNy TiMeS bEfOrE... Okay! Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint any of you readers ^^ It's just that, it has been almost a year since I started out on watching Kuroshitsuji and I am kinda stuck with Fairy Tail now :l**_

_**Ciel and Sebastian might be quite Ooc so forgive me for not expressing them like their character so well…**_

_**I need to be inspired again before I can update quicker. But don't worry my lovely readers! I would never ever abandon this story, just that maybe I would update slower. I hope you guys don't mind . Gomen ne...**_

_**Forgive me? :x**_

_**One more thing, do u guys remember about Paula giving Christabel a pair of shoes? I drew a picture of it and posted it at the facebook page so ChEcK iT oUt! XD**_

_**FB PAGE: AnimeRockzzz**_

_**TWITTER: AnimeRockzzz04**_

_**Please lend me your support readers! X3 I really will appreciate such support a lot ^^**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	8. Chapter 8: Knowing The Other Members

**8. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**

_**...Chapter8...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_

_**Language, Errors!**_

_**Japanese translation**_

_**Hai: Okay**_

_**Yay! I've updated! Surprised? ;) PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW AFTER THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Disclaimer: I love Kuroshitsuji and created this plot ONLY. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STUFFS OTHER THAN THAT! XD (Ignore the caps :P)**_

* * *

**Christabel's Pov**

I feel much, much better after waking up from yesterday. I feel so superbly refreshed and energized that I've got the power to take on any shit the world is going to throw at me and my way! Hell yeah! Woohoo~!

... Maybe I have too much energy recharged within me. Hehe...?

I stretched my body until my joints and muscles are at their limits before letting my breath out and dropping my limbs to my side. I looked out at the transparent glass window, squinting my eyes a little as the sunshine glared at me.

It should be about ten in the morning right now. I thought about what Ciel said yesterday about me being his caretaker as both my hands went behind my head. Why did he accept me so readily? Was it because of his soon-to-be wife? Maybe, and I also promised her I would take good care of my current young master. I better do a good job at it, as who knows what would happen?

What if he suddenly sacks me from my job and leaves me to fend for myself on the streets? What if, he ordered Sebastian to give me a lecture so bad that it can kill my ears and make me beg him to give me mercy stop? Ugh... I do _not_ even want to think about such a cruel thing Ciel might do to the helpless me.

One thing for sure right now, I have to find a way to get back to my rightful era while figuring out on how I can return home. I will play a good role as a caretaker to my one and only master, Ciel Phanomhive.

The surname sure rings a bell in my head though. I am quite positive I heard it before when my parents were discussing about their business and other stuffs while I was younger. I use to sit in the middle of both of them, playing my stuff toys on the sofa while they discussed such matters.

Until this day, my dad is still running the toy company, being the number 1 best seller of toys in my era! Cool eh? Wait a minute... Why the heck am I shifting to this topic?... Well, let's move on.

I sat at the edge of my springy bed, pushing off the blankets that covered me and I noticed that I didn't change out of my clothes from yesterday.

I opened the woody wardrobe and looked at the clothes available, sighing when I realised one simple problem: all the clothes are my caretaker's outfit! Not another different colour or pattern seen. And that outfit is the maid's outfit... Maybe, just maybe if I changed the blouse here a little and removed the apron, transforming into that, it might look better!

Done! Now I have a special and different type of clothes from Maylene! I will definitely adjust the skirt into a pants soon enough but now, I have to start on my quest, my job and my breakfast!

I hurriedly took the clothes and changed into them, fumbling with the buttons and tied a big ribbon with the two white strings provided behind my back. I tied the part of my hair that is in front of my shoulders up with a rubber band and let out a breath.

I slowly walked out the room, looking around and trying to find any trace of sounds and all.

Nothing.

I then continued to walk around and down the stairs, trying to remember where the kitchen is actually at with the fizzy memory of Sebastian teaching me which direction to reach each destination of this estate.

I finally reached in front of the kitchen and I stood there, pondering on whether I should go in a not.

I think I caused quite a lot of trouble around here and they most probably want me to leave. If that happens... I don't even want to think about it!

I felt a heavy debating aura around myself. Should I enter? Should I stay in the room?

Augh! Fine! I am going in this time, for real!

I slid open the sliding doors, revealing the guys and girl I saw just yesterday. Just that, Seb is not there... Yes! This news surely brightened up my day!

The moment I open the door, all eyes were on me. I returned them with my stoned face and I scratched the back of my neck before awkwardly speaking out a simple word. Well, two words if you count the first one as a word.

"Erm... Hi?"

After saying that, they just continued to look at me like a stranger for a few more seconds.

_3..._

_._

_2..._

_._

_1..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"KAYY! CHRISTABEL! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I AM SORRY I BROUGHT TOO MANY CLOTHINGS FOR YOU AND SUFFOCATED YOU WITH THEM, YES I AM!" The red head cried out.

"WAHHH! MISS CHRISTABEL! YOU ARE FINE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE! WAAAHHHH!" Sobbed the teenage blonde.

"I see ya' woken up eh? Hurray." the older blonde sarcastically voiced out, a cigarette hanging at the side of his lips.

All of them ran towards me, two grasped onto me as they sobbed while the other just stood there, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Ehehehe... Maylene, Finny, I am fine, it's okay! It is really not your fault Maylene. -" I paused awhile, telling this half of the sentence to Maylene.

Maylene looked up to me from my waist that she grasped tightly on, and her eyes glittered with tears at the corners.

She gave me a teary pout and managed to choke out the word, seriously and I just smiled goofily down to her, making the smile reappear on her face.

"-And Finny, stop crying! I am not dead yet, unless you really want me to _be_ dead that is." I continued, finishing the sentence I 'prepared' for the two and looking down at Finny, who hugged one of my legs so tightly I can feel my blood current stop flowing.

"No! I don't want you to die! Wahh! I-I will stop c-crying, I promise! _hiccups_"

After I kept quiet for a moment, I waited for those two to regain their sense and tell go of me but all that happened afterwards was the sound of sniffing and hiccups filling the air.

I coughed a little, trying to signal them to let go of me and they did, but not before Jackass blonde snickered.

I don't ever think I can get along with anyone in this household! I mean, Sebastian is scary, naggy, irritating but handsome and all and I feel that the older blonde guy hated my guts the moment he sat his eyes on me. As for Finny and Maylene, well, maybe they don't hate me that much. Ciel, that is out of the question. He definitely does not like me. He sounds so stiff and I feel that he did not actually want me to work under me. Maybe I should just leave...

I was snapped back into reality when I heard someone clicking his or her tongue loudly. It was the jackass blonde, and he still is leaning there against that table.

"Tsk, tsk. Guys, give some space to that lady." The blonde guy with a lighted up cigar in his mouth announced.

"Hai!" Both of them said in one tune. They immediately let go of me and stood beside him in a flash.

"As you know, I am Maylene and I am the maid in this house, yes!" Maylene spoke with her hand up in the sky, like what students do when they volunteer themselves when the teacher ask questions.

"Hi Miss Christabel! As you know, my name is Finny! Nice to meet you!" Chirped the cheerful blonde as he presented his hand to me for a handshake. I gladly accepted it and I was all smiles until my eyes landed on the other blonde.

"The name's Bard." 'Bard' announced uncaringly, not bothering to hide his boredom in his voice.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said, forcing a fake smile and trying my best to cover up the pissed off sound I was making.

Bard smirked, Finny smiled with his eyes closed and Maylene grinned. Those combined together makes me have a light smile on my lips and after a minute or so, I laughed softly and the others follow suite. I high-fived Bard unexpectedly but he enthusiastically returned me the high-five, grinning at me before giving me a thumbs-up.

Maybe everything would turn out alright. Maybe, I might start liking this era so much that I don't wanna go back home anymore. Maybe...

* * *

_**I will stop this chapter right here :) I hope it is enough for u guys now. I am kind sad to know that no one reviewed my last chapter and I feel... Well, obviously sad but I will still update for u guys who only reads the story :3**_

_**Well, just to tell u guys, I am going to start a Shaman King fic soon and if u are a Shaman King fan or if u watched it before, do lend me your support! I would really appreciate it ;D**_

_**It is sad to say that no one reviewed my last chap ._. I hope tat this chap would get sm reviews ^^ I hope...**_

_**I am sorry for the short chap and if u guys would review, I will update sooner :)**_

_**And, cn I request smthing from u guys? Could I only update when I get at least 3 reviews? I kw I sound greedy but I really hope that I can get at least 3 reviews... Well, until then!**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	9. Chapter 9: Intro to four Or More?

_**9. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!  
...Chapter9...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:  
Language, Spelling errors!**_

_**Sad to kw that only a person reviewed. I waited for quite some time for another review but apparently, there was no more reviews for me ._.**_

_**Well, those readers out there... Please leave a review? I know its nt tat hard...**_

_**Answering review time!**_

_**ichigo1508:  
Nah! It's okay :) I'm just like you. I will find other stories to read when I finish reading one and the person normally haven't updated yet :X Thanks for the compliment! Yup! I need motivation, that's for sure but apparently, you are the only person who reviewed... So this chap is dedicated to YOU! XD**_

_-Start of Flashback-  
Maybe everything would turn out alright. Maybe, I might start liking this era so much that I don't wanna go back home anymore. Maybe...  
-End of Flashback-_

**Normal Pov  
**We laughed for a moment, then a comfortable silence past us, we were giving one another smiles and grins which was heart-warming and nice. I looked around, wondering if there were any one else working here, after all, this is a mansion. Shouldn't the place have more workers or maids?  
Curiosity got the better of me and I asked the question.

"So, is it just me or is there no other people working in here other than you guys plus Sebastian?" I questioned, trying to make it sound cheerful and happy.

"Nope Miss Christabel! There is another person working here. Presenting... Mr. Tanaka!" Finny exclaimed with both his hands stuck out and he shook them, Maylene and Bard mimicking his action as well.

A soft 'Hohoho' was heard and in a flash, an old man, wearing a suit similar to Sebastian's was in the middle of the space that the trio created.  
He held onto a Japanese designed cup with fresh, hot tea inside it. He looked real cute, like he was in mini version of himself.

"Erm... Hi Mr. Tanaka! How are you today? Nice to meet you." I chirped with my arms stretched out to his side.

Instead of shaking my hand, his reply to me was, Hohoho!~  
I thought Christmas wouldn't be here until a few more months, so why the hohoho?

I feel myself sweat drop and I laughed awkwardly, keeping my hand back to my side and I continued asking with a grin, "Is there anyone else?" hoping for a yes that would at least let me rest assure because I would know that I can slack off for a minute or two on the job I am supposed to take.

"Hehe! Nope! Just the 5 of us. 6 if I include you Miss Christabel." Finny answered, still looking very hyper and I literally snapped in my mind.

"Erm... Miss Christabel? Are you okay?" Finny asked anxiously.

I didn't reply him, nor did I stop grinning. I placed my hands on his shoulder before giving him a pat before turning away stiffly to return to my room. The moment when I closed the door, I jumped onto the bed and covered my face with a random pillow.

"AUHAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in the pillow, feeling so weak all of a sudden and I think I fell asleep the minute I stop... Okay! I blacked out from the shock, darn!

_**Hi peepz! Im updating nw even though I only have one review... But at least someone reviewed! =D  
I kw, its short but who cares?**_

_**My goal is to reach 15 reviews for this story before I continue updating ;P**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	10. Chapter 10: Crap

**10. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!  
...Chapter10...**

_**Warnings for this chapter:  
Language, Spelling errors, sadist sebby!(It rhythms! Kind of :P), READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! Oh, and short chap alert!**_

_**Let's start the chapter, shall we?**_

_**-Flashback-  
**__"AUHAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in the pillow, feeling so weak all of a sudden and I think I fell asleep the minute I stop... Okay! I blacked out from the shock, darn!  
__**-End of Flashback-**_

**Normal Pov**  
As the heir of the Phantomhives ate the custard cream puff and took small sips from his cup, his loyal butler stood by his side like a shadow, waiting patiently for his master to finish up what he was taking in. When the young lord finished his puff with class, he took a napkin on the table before dapping it on his mouth, cleaning the crumbs or cream that might have stained his lips when he was eating.

" Did you find out... Anything about that girl? Who is she?" He asked with his usual monotone voice very casually, closing his visible eye as he continued wiping his mouth. Though he used his monotone voice, it held a tingle of curiosity in it and that did not go unnoticed by his demonic butler.

"Yes my lord. I found find out something very interesting about the supposingly lady who is staying with us here. The lady, who states her name as Chirstabel Defille is actually-"

"AUHAAAAHHHHHHH!" An earful scream echoed the place and the butler absent-mindedly sighed. What now? Why must he be cut in between when he was just about to get to the interesting and good part of what he discovered for his dear master? The sadist butler grumbled inwardly. He looked over to his young master, waiting for him to allow the black claded butler to leave and check out what had happened.

"You may leave. Solve the problem as quickly as you can. We will proceed to the day's schedule when you come back."

"As you wish." Sebastian bowed, hiding his frustrations with a fake smile that looked too strained.

He quickly scattered out of the study room and he went towards the source which was creating such a... Scream. He could then hear soft groans right around the corner. He approached the door that separated the mysterious human girl and the raven demon. Knocking on the door, he felt maybe a little pitiful to Christabel. She was away from her family and she might be spying on the phantomhives. If she really was a spy, he would have broken her neck as soon as she stepped into the estate but apparently, he didn't think that she was lying about herself because he felt that she was somewhat sincere when she introduced herself.

Sebastian smiled unknowingly to himself as he remembered how Christabel is so... Tensed and timid. However, that part of her turned crazy and when Sebastian recalled how rude Christabel was, that smile of his vanished. He managed to shake that irritated feeling he was getting from thinking too much about the raven girl.

_Knock, knock!_

" Miss Christabel, could you open up the door? Is there something wrong?"

"Just leave me alone!..." A muffered sound vibrated into the butler's ears.

"Very well then. Be ready by 10.30am as there will be guests arriving at 1.30pm. You have to serve them and I will be teaching you a bit on the _manners_ you are supposed to present to them. Remember, 10.30am."

He left the place right away as he heard an exaggerated sigh coming from 'Christabel'. Oh well, since he still have a tightly-packed schedule ahead for his young master, so he would be kind and forgive her this last time for being rude.

**Christabel's Pov**  
I growled at the voice of that _person_. Always trying to boss me around huh? Well, I wouldn't be such a push over anymore!... Right after I get over the fact that I will be staying here, with only 5 freaking servants working in such a... Crazy place! It's freaking huge, and I wonder how they clean the place up so sparkly and shiny. I feel like crap... Gurh, I should just continue in changing my clothes into the style I want. I think I can complete them within an hour, which means I can complete them by 10.25am. Good!

I quickly got my hands working and I sewed and cut and sewed and cut again. Poking my fingers once in a while, I finally completed sewing the clothes! I held onto the clothes dearly and yelped for joy! Who cares if I get nasty pokes all around my hands with a bit blood dripping on my bed? I rock! After laughing at my childish thoughts, I glance outside the window, but what caught my attention. The sun... SHIT! WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?! DAMN FAGGOT... Don't kill me Seb!  
_

_**Hi peoplez! I am back~! :B I didn't take too long before updating this time rite? ;) I am happy to say I kinda got back to the mood to write and all, which is a good thing. I wanna thank ALL my readers for staying with my story as I know that I sometimes take ages to complete a chapter and it might be lousy and such. Arigato peepz! XD**_

_**I might be demanding when it comes to asking for reviews but bare with me cos I really need motivations :P *bows down deeply* I apologise if I took too long when it comes to updating ^^lll. I will try my nest to update asap!... If you guys review asap XP**_

_**I might not be able to update too soon as I will be having tests for the whole week for next week... Darn! And I have to study for my tests. I have to pass, no matter what! Though I don't really have the confidence to do well... hehe?**_

_**Hope u guys enjoy this chapter ^^ I had a seriously good day on Saturday as I passed my Evac Gold! I passed! XDDD  
Today's a Wednesday and it would be the beginning of the horror week *da scream face* I finished my two language tests and there will be more coming tomorrow... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please wait for me to update! It should be next week or the week after :)**_

_**Answering Review Time~**_

**MiharuOftheWhiteSea:**

**Thanks for the compliment :D I updated so enjoy it to the fullest! ^^**

_**Hope you readers enjoyed this chap and PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWW! Thanks ;)**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


	11. Chapter 11: Trash

_**11. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!  
...Chapter11...**_

_**Warnings for this chapter:  
Language, Ooc-ness, weird Fluff(?), SPELLING ERRORSSSSS**_

_**Those who reviewed my last chapter:  
Paxloria  
PandaRockz**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows for this story of mine! I am sooo happy when I saw that my story has hit over more than 1,300 hits with all the favs, follows and the review I've got! :D I am superrr happy~ XD Please enjoy the chap as much as you can now :3 I'll be answering reviews at the bottom so check it out! :D**_

* * *

_**-flashback-  
**__I quickly got my hands working and I sewed and cut and sewed and cut again. Poking my fingers once in a while, I finally completed sewing the clothes! I held onto the clothes dearly and yelped for joy! Who cares if I get nasty pokes all around my hands with a bit blood dripping on my bed? I rock! After laughing at my childish thoughts, I glance outside the window, but what caught my attention. The sun... SHIT! WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?! DAMN FAGGOT... Don't kill me Seb!  
__**-End of Flaskback-**_

**Normal Pov**  
The raven haired lady cried out in shock and she fell off the bed, falling butt first onto the hard, marble floor. She yelped and shot up and while she rubbed her bottoms, she whimpered. Ohhh... How she wished she have a watch. She hurriedly shove the newly-sewed clothing into the cardboard and ran out of the new room she would be sleeping in for the next few days, she hope. As she ran out of the room, a thought popped into her head.

_Why am I doing this? Can't I just leave? What if they wants to sell me away to earn money? Not that Ciel needs to__sell me for money but... How did I arrive here? Why did I came here in a stranger's body and wh-_

Suddenly, the throbbing pain invaded her mind, and she was grateful to the wall beside her as she leaned against it for support, trying to shake the pain and dizzy feeling away. She gritted her teeth as she swallowed the feeling and continued to stagger towards the kitchen. There he was, wearing a pearly white apron while he wiped up a few pastries which left her mouth to water. The headache immediately stopped when she danced into the kitchen to get a closer look at the food, but only to be face to face with Sebastian.

His demonic eyes looked down towards the petite sized girl as he thought of why she had not bothered to demand and leave to return to _her_ manor. Why did she bother to stay here anyway? The way he looked down towards 'Chirstabel' could send cold and unpleasant shivers down someone's spine. His eyes focused on the girl, making her feel very exposed and the calming face he once held onto while baking those yummy cakes became stone.

Chirstabel, though being all almighty most of the time actually shivered a little under his blazing stare and she cleared her throat to snap the butler's attention.

"At least I bothered to come here. Don't blame me for being late! I need an alarm clock or something to remind me the time!"

Sebastian rose one of his eye brow.

"An alarm clock, you say?"

The raven immediately face palmed inwardly. Right, they _don't have_ alarm clocks there_**.(I don't think they do :P)**_ She quickly told him that she needed a stopwatch like his so she could keep track of the time. The demon just nodded before he briefed her on who will be arriving soon and what she needs to learn in the short period of time. She learnt fast as she always and I mean, _always_ served Alfrend like a prince and she is the servant.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay, great. Now I _really_ hate my job. Aren't I suppose to just take care of Ciel? I mean, I have a sister so I do know how to babysit him. You did not mention that I have to do all of these!" Christabel cried as she made a big hand gesture towards the pile of rubbish she _have_ to throw out to the city dump_**(have no idea if they had one in that era)**_ before coming back and clean herself up.

Sebastian just shooed her with a wave of his hand as he removed the stainless apron off him, rolling down his neatly folded sleeves. The way he did that with the face was irritating, but it was kinda hot seeing him slowly doing the rolling, as if he was teasing her eyes on purpose. Christabel quickly shifted all the wrong thoughts that clouded in her mind and a blush covered her face.

Seeing that, Sebastian walked towards the raven maid with a smirk on his face. He knew that he was making the teen feel uncomfortable, but it was amusing to the raven butler as the lady before him fought to hide a blush forming on her cheeks. The lady, in the meanwhile felt so worked up that she was darting her eyes all around the clean kitchen, except looking forward. She could feel the butler's warm breath at her neck and her breath quicken with anxiety. Who would have thought that one second the demon was in front of her and the other second, he was behind her, literally breathing down her neck like she was his prey. She was fretting in her mind, all her thoughts were confused and jumbled up. Oh, though she didn't really like that attitude of the man, he sure affected her in many ways by doing that to her. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen, but instead, a firm tone ringed into her slightly red ears.

"Hurry up, take that bag of rubbish into the city dump. The guests will be arriving soon enough. Chop chop!" His husky low voice made she shrieked and she stood real straight, yelping out a shaky 'yes sir!' to Sebastian. He smirked at his masterpiece. Oh, how easy it was to tease humans, especially her.

He blew into her ear softly and Chirstabel cried out in surprise. She grabbed onto her red ear and stammered some inaudible words. To him, she was not just amusing, she was also fast at learning and last but not the least, she will soon be caught into a big sticky spider web if she still doesn't want to go back home.

******XD*****XD*****XD******

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter~ the next chapter will be a long one so please be patient with me as there's school, competition, bad results gotten back and all that crap ._. WAIT FOR MEH PEOPLEZ! I'LL PROMISE TO UPDATE ASAP WHEN I FINISHED TYPING! '.'  
And to say the truth, I have typed this chapter out longg ago but I didnt hav time to upload in... Well, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! and Ouran Highschool (Host) Club really got my attention to them... I even wanna start a FANFICTION ON OURAN HIGHSCHOOL CLUB! XDDDD**_

_**I LOVE DA TWINS, HIKARU AND KAORU!~ ^3^ Awesome and cool! :B Okie... Enough of fangirling and bk to da point :P**_

_**Answering of review time~ ;)**_

_**Paxloria:**__  
Thank you for the feedbacks you gave to me :) I'll cherish it and improve ;D Well, I am superr glad you like my story! Here's the next update so hope you enjoyed reading it~ :3 the fluff is damn weird so I dont really consider it as one but oh well..._

_**PandaRockz:**__  
Haha! :) I know that Alfred guy is soo... Evil and violent and every single thing you can possibly think of but Christabel couldn't bear to leave him, for she loved him with her heart and soul, though she didn't let him take any advantages of her, except for letting him hold her hands. Lolz! XP  
Glad you laughed at that part. Haha! She is not really considered as flat-chested but comparing with Alfred's new girlfriend; hers looks likea pea while the other looks likea basket ball... You get what I mean :P Here's the update and I hope you didnt wait too long for this! ._

_**That's all for nao so chao ppl! ;D**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz-**_


	12. Chapter 12: Taking Out The Trash

_**12.S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!**__**  
**__**...Chapter12...**__****_

_**Warnings for this chapter:**__**  
**__Language, Ooc-ness, weird stuffs happening and spelling errors! .___

_Updating after soo long :B happy reading~ Thanks for the favs, follows, and definitely the reviews! ;D___

_...ReAd AuThOr'S NoTe BeLoW...___

_I totally forgotten about the disclaimers and I didn't include them for awhile ._. well, here it is.___

_Disclaimer (to all chaps!) : Me no own Kuro-shit-suji. :((___

_**-Flaskback-**__  
__He blew into her ear softly and Chirstabel cried out in surprise. She grabbed onto her red ear and stammered some unaudible words. To him, she was not just amusing, she was also fast at learning and last but not the least, she will soon be caught into a big sticky spider web if she still doesn't want to go back home.__  
__**-End of Flaahback-**__  
_  
**Normal Pov**  
Before Chrisabel had the time to react to what Sebastian did to her, he pushed her out of the kitchen with his inhuman strength, which Christabel could obviously not win against her own. All she could do was grumble in annoyance as she rubbed her redish ear on shame and she reluctantly picked the rubbish bags up, her nose all wrinkled up and her face directed a disgusted look towards those smelly trash bags.  
Yuck! She stomped her way out of the kitchen and slammed the sliding door shut. Before she left and went outside the mansion, she felt like doing something really stupid. She did a very childish action, even though she knew that it was real childish but she just could not restrain herself. She swore that if she didn't do it, her name would not be Christabel Defille! She stuck her pink muscle out of her mouth in a hast and before she managed to roll it back into its cave, the raven male came out.

Chirstabel fought a creeping blush and had to face away from the brow-rosed butler. Why is it that her timing is ALWAYS wrong when she wanted to do very stupid things, and that he ALWAYS sees her doing so, was what that ran in her confused head the moment she cooled down a little.

"Great timing seb oil... What do you want? I am throwing it out. You don't have to come out and make sure I that I will d-"

He just sigh and placed his gloved finger on her lips and she growled and glared. Why can't he just leave her alone? He dug in his pocket, only to find one small silky bag of something. He gladly passed the whole thing to Christabel and he instructed her to buy some Earl Grey tea leaves back after throwing the rubbish out. She snarled and grumbled immediately when the news flooded to her but she groaned before nodding. What could she do anyways? Be defiant and get kicked out into the streets? Not a favourable option. So, all she can do is: Do nothing, absolutely nothing, but to listen to the dark meanie and the short one...  
He also mentioned that he would be providing a carriage for her as transport, and that made her less angry. At least she did not need to travel by foot. Who knows how long the trip would last, after all, the Phantomhive's estate is really deep in the wilderness and super far away from the city.  
By the time Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen to tidy things up, Christabel was already outside the door. She shield her eyes away from the glaring heat and she thought about why the sun was nasty to her as well. She kept thinking about why she was here, and not back at home after the accident but nothing seems to make sense. Was she brought back by fate?

"Miss Christabel! Hiii! Nice to see you here again!" Chirped a cute voice, interrupting the raven from her deep thoughts. The voice obviously belongs to the young and cheerful blonde, Finny.

He grinned widely at her, showing her his straight rows of white, pearly teeth and she sub-consciously smiled with him too. They chatted a little while leaning on a huge tree trunk.  
Their conversation was filled with laughter and joy, but it was cut short as Christabel knew that she had to be going. The trash wouldn't just run into the dumpster and sit there with no one assisting it.  
Plus, she could practically feel the burning sensation coming from the window. The blazing glaze that person directed his eyes to Christabel really made the raven girl feel uncomfortable, not to mention, she feel as though her head has already been lazered off by the glare she received.  
Finny pouted a little when Christabel stood up to leave, announcing that she had a job to be done, but he knew better than to interfere Christabel when she was on a job requested by Sebastian. The consequences would be horrifying so he just let her go.  
He really enjoyed talking to her, laughing together with her and playing around with her even though they have not known each other for barely 3 days! Christabel was nice and funny in his opinion and he really liked the way she smiles. It cheers him up to see her happy. Before she got up from her position, the cheerful blonde decided to tell her about how she looks in her outfit.

"Please wait a moment Miss Christabel! I want to... Want to tell you something..."

She stopped, turning to Finny and giving him an encouraging smile for him to continue, and that boosted his confidence a little.  
_  
__Here goes nothing...!__  
_  
"I really... Really like your outfit! It looks very pretty on you! You look really nice! I-I mean, the outfit is pre-pretty..." He mumbled as he played with his fingers nervously.

At that remark, Christabel almost fell. Like, literally tripping over and falling. Really? And she always thought that her sewing skills isn't that good. She was pretty? Really? Alfrend the bastard has never once told her how pretty she is. Because of that, she perked up a little at Finny's thoughtful comment, grinning sheepishly with a light blush towards him, which he gladly returned.  
She got up and dusted herself from the dirt that collected on her dress and she then began look towards the window, waiting not so patiently for the butler in black to come out of the kitchen. He sure took his time, and that really pissed Christabel off.  
As for Finny, he continued to lay flat with his back on a huge tree trunk, before closing his eyes to let the breezing wind caress his face. The moment his pair of eyes closed, an image of Christabel smiling shocked him up, making him fall on the ground, face first. He groaned, before a dark red blush sneaked onto his face. He panic and ran into the house, crying out in confusion and embarrassment as he began to search for his other two friends, or companion if you would say, to ask them for their help.

**Christabel's Pov**  
I began to feel a tick mark forming on my forehead, and it is still growing by the second. Why in the freaking world must I go to town, which is probably 100 of miles away from this crazy mansion just to throw junks away?... And buy tea leaves!? I want to go home! I don't want to stay here anymore! Though there _are_ people here who are nice, like Finny and -...

The moment I thought about the little cheerful blonde, I heard a distant cry, and a flash of yellow past by me, leaving me dumbfounded and shocked. That... Definitely was Finny. I sweat dropped, and then went back to find where that butler guy would be. He could have gone there himself, so why bother making me go there? Maybe he wants to by train me as a caretaker? Whatever... I will just have to throw the junk out, buy tea leaves and head right back here, to the place which is considered as the 'safest' for now.

Finally, when Sebastian arrived in front of me, he was looking like how I first saw him: clean, neat, tidy and flawless. Perfectionist bastard... He dug into his pocket, and held out a dangling shiny object before he gracefully place the thing on my hand. It was really cool to the touch and I realised after a few moments that it was actually a pocket watch! I can't believe it! It is sooo awesome to carry such a cool object around me. To this that the bastard was generous enough to give me his precious pocket watch! Maybe he is not so bad after all...

"The carriage will be arriving in a few minutes time. Remember, get rid of the bags and dispose them properly before dropping by to the tea stall and ordering Earl Grey tea leaves, is that clear?"

I just nodded and rolled my eyes. He really sounds like a broken recorder, repeating the same old stuffs continuously without break. Of course I would throw those bag of disgusting thingys away properly, then proceed to buy the leaves. I. Am. Not. A. Little. Child. Anymore. For. His. Freaking. Information.

"It will be arriving in_ 5_..."

He whipped out another classy pocket watch and I face palmed.

_"4..."_

So he did have extra pocket watches after all, no wonder he was so kind... Not that she really have the mental state to think so much right now.  
_  
__"3..."_

My grip on the bags tightened considerably in boredom and I began to space out.

_"2..."_

"Why are you so sure that it would come at-"  
_  
__"1..."_

"-the moment you fi-"

_"0..."_

The number left his mouth silkily and as if on cue, the carriage stopped right beside me, the sudden halt made the dead leaves on the ground fly around. Sebastian gave the carriage driver a small nod before he generously creaked opened the side door for me, a faint smile danced on his lips and I could not help but wonder why he was smiling. Oh darn, whatever!

I think that the safest way is to shut my fat mouth and don't speak in case I embarrass myself, throw those darn black bags away into the dump and get Earl Grey tea leaves, the best quality ones and get myself back here to this mansion in one proper piece.  
"I wish you a safe journey ahead _Christabel_. Take care." Sebastian called out as he bowed a little, showing respect to me even though I am just a lowly weird maid, who just came here for no logical reason and was willingly allowed to settle down here because of Ciel's short temper and rash answer...

I peered out of the window, as I watch the stilled trees and greenery slowly turn into blur shades of different green before I let out a heavy sigh. Let's just hope the little trip wouldn't turn into something out of hand.

**Normal Pov**  
The moment after the carriage was out of sight through the window at Ciel's study room, He called out for Sebastian casually. In a split second, loud echoes of knocks bounced off the room before the raven butler's young master gave his consent to let his butler enter the room.

"Young master, I believe you called for me?"

"Yes. Sebastian, tell me-"

Ciel's hands were tangled together as his leaned back was slowly hunched, with his elbows on the table and his chin on his fingers, he stared directly into wine-red eyes.

"-tell me about what you found out about Christabel, I command you."

The raven's once emotionless expression began to twist and change, and he bowed lowly with respect, a hand over his heart as his lips were tugged up high, but not high enough to allow Ciel spot it.

"Yes, my lord."

_Damn! I finally finished up this freaking chap! How long has it been? A month? Maybe two? I am reallyyy sorry my dear readers! School really is a bore but I was needed to prepare my examinations and thus I couldn't actually sit down and type my story properly... =.= oh well, at least I posted! Please review? __ Gomen everyone for the superrrr late update! The next one will be out…. Soon :P_


	13. Chapter 13: Tea Leaves, Lost, Coffins

_**13. S.h.o.c.k.I.n.t.o.T.h.e.P.a.s.t!  
...Chapter13...**_

_**Warnings: Language, Lack of Info (might have parts which are wrongly written because I lack of info, and well, poor memory is to be blamed mainly to be exact :P)**_

_**It's been too long... TOO LONG! _ GOMENASAI MINNA! I didn't know I will take sooooo long in just updating this chapter D: crappy cakess -.- anyways, I hope this chappy is to your liking and I hope this will make up to you readers whom waited for such a long period of time, just to read this crappy chap ^^ll**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own Kuroshitsuji said to say... But the characters are FREAKINGLY AWESOME! XDD**_

* * *

_**-Flashback-**__  
"-tell me about what you found out about Christabel, I command you."_

_The raven's once emotionless expression began to twist and change, and he bowed lowly with respect, a hand over his heart as his lips were tugged up high, but not high enough to allow Ciel spot it._

_"Yes, my lord."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

**Christabel's Pov  
**I continued to stare out at the wilderness blankly, not bothering myself to take in the green scenery and I sighed. Hopefully, this ride would last for only a _tiny_ short while. My head is aching from the consent jerks and shakes being created because of the rocks on the dirt path.

_Get the rubbish thrown properly in the city dump, then go to a tea store to buy good quality Earl Grey tea leaves. Humm, these tasks should probably take up about an hour of my time. Lucky me I guess..._

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the glass window as I continued to feel the dizziness to the extent of having the urge to puke all my breakfast out. Wait a minute... Did I even take breakfast today in the first place? Now I cannot even think straight! Yay...

I had my eyes closed for a very long time, and I wanted to get up as I began to feel the sore at my muscle. Must be my sitting position which caused the sore. I fished out the stop watch, and noticed that 45 minutes have already past. My eyes shut closed for a little while, and they immediately snapped opened the moment the carriage halt.

I cheered inwardly as I practically scrambled to climb out of the carriage. I know I am normally car-sick, but I never knew I was carriage-sick as well! Even though this is the third time I have seated in a carriage, this is the first time I feel so unwell sitting in here!

_Humm... Let's see. The very first time I actually sat in a carriage was when I was knock out cold and was found by Eliza- I mean Lizzy. Definitely I cannot feel carriage-sick, AKA motion sick when I am unconscious, right? The second time is when I was brought to the Phantomhive's estate... Oh man, that Sebastian really knows how to get other people's attention pretty well huh? I didn't even have the time to just rest my eyes for a second or two by closing them for a little while! Flick, flick, flick... Thinking about it makes my forehead hurt. __**rubs forehead**__ Ugh, maybe I should just stop thinking._

"Thank you! Will you be here to bring me back later on?" I questioned the carriage driver and he merely gave me a nod, reassuring me that he would be there when I am finished with my tasks.

I bowed once more out of due respect as the carriage rod off to somewhere unknown to me and I took in a deep breath, letting it out loudly like how a sigh would sound like before I carried the trash bags to the city dump.  
Luckily, the city dump was very located at an easily spotted area and I managed to get rid of the dump pretty quickly in no time.

"Now, to the city! Osu!" I bellowed out to myself, smiling, as I dust my hands together while walking towards the city.

_**~.~.~.~**_  
Upon arriving there, I looked around the crowded town. A couple of people walking around with old-fashion clothing and some carriages passing by. Huh, how normal...  
I began walking around, clenching the bag of coins tightly while I began wondering towards the tea leaves sto-  
Wait a minute...

Where was the tea leaves store again? Did I even ask Sebastian where it was in the first place?!  
Humm... No, I... Did not.

...

"WHAT IN THE HELL HOLE WORLD AM I DOING?! NO WONDER HE WAS GIVING MEH THAT CREEPY GRIN BEFORE MY DEPARTURE! Holy crap..." I screamed my lungs out, eyes all widened in fury and nose flaring, looking like I was a mad girl out of control. That itself earned me shocked gasps and deadly glares which made me feel self-conscious and I mumbled at the last part.

I held in my breath, running towards a more deserted area as I let out a loud and annoyed grumble, muttering curses under my breath as I feel myself calm down a bit from venting my anger.

"Stupid old me... Why didn't I notice the change in Sebastian's voice when I left? Maybe he was hinting me or something but I am so stupid that I only realise it now!"

I huffed and sighed. No point getting all worked up now, since I don't really have time to spare now that I noticed I did not know where the tea leaves store was. I continued walking around aimlessly as I tried my hardest to find the store, but all my efforts were flushed down the toilet bowl.  
I sighed out loudly, before I finally gave into my pride as I wondered around in search of some random people around the area, hoping that they would be kind enough to tell me where that damn store is located at.  
Instead of finding people however, I found myself at a somehow quietly eerie location.

Great! Now I am not just unaware of where the tea leaves store is located at, I have _also_ strayed away from the main town, being lost at some abandoned-looking city!

There were practically nobody there, and the sky itself looked as though it darkened together with that street I am at. There were not many stores around, and I managed to find some, only to walk away disappointed because they were closed.  
I cursed, feeling like a dork.  
Who the hell would actually only wait till they are soo lost before they would seek for help? Well I do, and now all this shit id happening to me! Holy barney! I think this will take longer than expected...

Traveling around for a little while longer when my determination was still burning, I hoped to find a store, _any_ store, before that determination burn off and scotch my pride.  
The moment which felt like hours ended when my observing orbs found a store with little lighting emitting below the entrance door.

Hell yeah! Now, all I have to do is: walk in, greet and ask where the tea store is, thank the dude inside before running towards the direction of the tea leaves store. Heck yeah! Me and my brilliant idea huh?

I looked towards it happily. Oh, it might have an eerie look, because of being decorated with dark ornaments plus skulls but who cares? Anything is fine to me! Even if it means that I would have to murder the person into telling me the location of the _dear_ tea leaves store. After all, I don't think that person will be as scary, bastardly, creepy, perfectionist and... _*cough* Handsome *Cough*_ as Sebastian huh.  
Even if that was the case, the dude inside wouldn't punish me like how Seb cakes will if I get back, empty-handed. Just the thought... Is horrifying enough for me... _Shivers_

I practically skipped my way towards the darkly painted store, too happy to notice that there was some weird aura around it but I didn't have the time to care. I have to get back as soon as I can!  
I hopped in front of the door, grinning like a person who just won lottery, but in my case, found someone to ask direction for.  
How bad can it be anyways? It's not like the person will actually be like a ghost or some weird dude which will force me to sit on something extraordinary... Like a... Aha! A coffin, right? It would be soo disrespectful if that person ask me to do that. Hell, I would _never_ do it anyways!  
My mother always tells me that if I actually have my butt come onto contact with a coffin, someone precious to me will die or something when I am sleeping... Okay, it still creeps me out even though this was told to me when I was 5, but I do _NOT_ wanna try such a stunt.  
Arh... I guess my mum successfully scarred me for that mentally.  
_**[A/N: hehe :B It's made up; the coffin sitting thingy XD]**_

_Here goes nothing! Onwards, Chirstabel and let your bravery be rewarded with directions given!_

After having that thought running and scattering inside my head, I took in a deep breath, before letting it out whole as I pushed the glass stained door open, not feeling any stress settling on my shoulder, that is, until I stepped into the area with all that black cloth deco and dimmed lights. The bell door clinked when I pushed the door opened, and that made everything creepier than how it is supposed to be.

It felt like death itself inside. The decorations were pretty much dead-looking too, though I have to admit that it was pretty cool. I kept looking around, trying my best to not look at the coffins which lied around on the floor messily, trying my best to find where the shopkeeper was at.

I prayed hard inwardly, hoping that the person would not be as creep as his shop because I might literally have fits if he jumps out all so suddenly or crawl out from some corner of the place.

I sweat rolled off my head and it slowly ran down my neck. Oh no, it was not out of heat, but out of fear.  
What if I accidentally sit on a coffin here? There is a very huge possibility that I will, and hell no would I want my family to die when my sleep! Or Allios for that matter!

"Erm... Excuse me! Is there, anyone here?" I called out as I cupped my fingers around my mouth, trying to make my voice louder by doing so.

"Kukukukuku... I am right here~" A very muffled voice could be heard, and it sounded quite cricky and a little deep in my opinion.

I froze when the scratchy voice reached my ears and I jerkily turned my head around me while praying.  
When I finally stopped at the source of the voice, I literally cringed. Horror, terror, confusion, fear and disbelieve was what flashed past me as I continued to look at the object, feeling kind of sceptical yet fearful and the same time.

What was I staring at? Good question. Who would have thought that something which I actually mentioned outside at ease would be in here, having someone inside _it_ who is always supposingly dead, and yet the person could talk?! What the hell is with this era? A talking dead person in a coffin? Screw the world!

* * *

_**Finished! Finally! For heaven's sake! Well, for your sake to say the truth ;)  
Thank you readers, for sticking through this with me and waiting patiently for my chapter to be produced :)  
I am sorry for being a lazy ff writer, but other than being lazy, I have school work to complete, school to go to, and definitely life to live on in both my real one and my visual one. Teehee~ XP**_

_**Hope you wouldn't abandon this story and hehehe :D I left a cliff-hanger there~ go on, press the review button to make me start working on the next chap so there will be something for you to read asap! :) I'll really try to update asap kay guys? Oh and I have other stories so check it out if you wanna~ One is a Spirited Away one while the other is a Hunter x Hunter one :DDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**READ&REVIEW PEEPZ? :B**_

_**-AnimeRockzzz**_


End file.
